Welcome Home You
by UmiKals Az
Summary: Yaya terjebak dengan dua sepupu yang berlainan personality semasa berada di sebuah desa. Seorang lemah lembut, seorang lagi nakalnya...nauzubillah! Dan mereka berdua sentiasa bersamanya dimana saja Yaya pergi. Bagaimana Yaya nak hidup aman macam ni? author newbie, typo, Charapair: SolYa, ThorYa, warn inside. RnR?
1. PRODUCING!

Halo, test mic, one, two, three. *ketuk-ketuk mic*

Okay, ehem... Hi nama aku ialah Yaya Yah. Umurku sekarang sudah menjejah 41 tahun. Terlalu tua untuk menulis sebuah buku kan?

Kalian mau tau apa pekerjaanku? Well, aku memegang jawatan sebagai penulis jurnal, dalam bahasa 'english'nya pula 'Journalist'. Aku adalah pekerja yang paling aktif dalam dunia luar seperti melakukan aktivitas –aktivitas yang 'extreme' berbanding duduk saja di pejabat.

Dan disini jugalah pengalaman hidup yang tidak akan aku lupakan berlaku.

Pengalaman ini berlaku semasa umurku baru mencecah 22 tahun. Ya, lebih kurang dalam 19 tahun dahulu.

Semasa itu aku ditugaskan ke suatu desa. Desa moden yang pernah aku jelajahi disekitar Malaysia.

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home You**

.

.

.

 **Warn: Author masih newbie, typos disana-sini**

 **Character pair**

 **Disc: Boboiboy Is Monsta, Right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Enjoy...**

"Yaya Yah?"

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya, "Ya, saya. Ada apa-apa masalah, Bos?"

Tuan Bos tadi hanya merenung Yaya dengan tajam, sehinggakan gadis yang baru menyambut hari jadinya kelmarin tersalah langkah. Si Bos masih menatapnya seperti seekor singa hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Yaya Yah, mari ikut saya ke pejabat saya."

"B-Baik Bos..." Selepas saja menelan ludah, Yaya mengikut Bosnya itu dari belakang. Semua mata di disana memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Ini membuatkan gadis itu menunduk mukanya malu. 'Hish, apa lagi salah ku? Elok dah aku duduk office ni daripada berkeliaran kat luar tu...'

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua sampai ke sebuah bilik aka bilik Si Bos.

Dalam bilik Bos ni bukan seperti bilik pejabat lain eh... ia seperti sebuah mahligai yang indah dipandang. Sesiapa saja pekerjanya masuk, tak kiralah * _jalama_ itu laki-laki atau perempuan, pasti akan terpikat punya dengan keanggunan bilik ini.

Er... lain halnya lah kalau si Yaya anak bertuah ni masuk. Tak pedulikan keindahan bilik tu malah dia masuk macam tu je. Lepas tu duduk bersilang kaki. Si Bos pun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahlaku bawahannya itu.

-ooo-

BRAKK!

"Apa salah saya tuan?! Hah? Cuba bercerita sikit." Yaya menghempas meja Bosnya itu, membuatkan si Bos terlompat akibat terkejut. 'Kenapa dengan dia ni?'

"Aik? Kamu kenapa? Saya hanya kata yang kamu hendaklah ambil cuti selama seminggu, tenangkan fikiran kamu yang terlampau hyperaktif atu..." Bos itu cuba menjelaskan semula apa yang dikatakannya sebelum ni.

"Tapi bos, saya inda mau cuti!"

"Aik? Saya * _bisai-bisai_ bagi kamu cuti, kamu tak mahu?"

"INDA!"

Bos itu hanya bingung dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Nina kembali duduk di kerusinya sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Matanya menghadap tempat lain. Tidak mahu melihat makhluk didepannya itu. Dengan pasrah, Sang Bos menyandar ke kerusinya.

"Macam ni sajalah. Bagi menggantikan libur kamu, saya nak kamu membuat sebuah jurnal tentang kehidupan seharian sebuah desa dalam satu minggu ini. Saya tau kamu aktif dunia luar, so why not?"

BRAKK!

'Oh mak hantu bungkus balik libur!' Bos tadi sekali lagi terlompat akibat hempasan sebuah buku tebal nan keras.

Semua ini datangnya dari seorang gadis berhijab pink-pink dihadapannya. Dan gadis itu adalah Yaya yang menatap ke arah bosnya itu dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit.

"Apa bos bilang tadi?!"

'Tuli pe kah anak ani?' Si bos tercengang dengan orang dihadapannya itu. "Haih! Saya kata kamu tulis jurnal tentang sebuah kampung selama seminggu. Kalau boleh kamu mulai hari ini."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Dan satu lagi. Kalau kau dapat siapkan jurnal itu on time, I'll double you salary."

"Banar deh?"

"Yes, It's true."

"Apa saja kampung?"

"Apa saja..."

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

*Sejak bila ada jangkrik ni?* *plak!*

"Bos?"

"Apa?"

Dalam sekelip mata sahaja Yaya melompat gembira dari kerusinya, dan sekali lagi si bos itu tersentak disebabkan oleh hal-pelik-yang-berlaku-pada-hari-ini.

"AHH! Terima kasih boss! Love You! Lav U sho much! Muwwah! Muwwah!" Yaya terus mencium kedua pipi bosnya lalu keluar dari bilik itu sambil menari berpusing-pusing macam orang ballet. Si bos tadi hanya memandang datar saja akan kejadian itu sambil mengelap kedua pipinya.

'Kenapalah pekerjaku semua pelik-pelik hari ni?'

"Mommy, Daddy! Aku nak ke Kampung Rintis!"

Si ayah terus tersembur kopi pekatnya ke lantai manakala si ibu melepaskan pinggan kesayangannya. Kedua-dua induk itu memerhatikan gelagat anak mereka yang aktif itu.

"What?!"

"Aku nak ke Kampung Rintis!"

"Tempat kampung halaman ayah kau tu?"

"Yelah! Kat mana lagi?"

Si ayah membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sayang, kau ani... elok dah kau kerja kat Brunei ni. Taulah ayah kamu suka menjelajah, tapi... buat apa nak jauh-jauh ke Malaysia?"

Yaya tersengih-sengih sambil mengaru kepalanya yang ditutup kerudung. "Hehe.. Er, Yaya nak buat jurnal tentang sebuah kampung. B-Boleh kan?"

"Tapi mommy rasa kau tak pernah pergi pun ke kampung halaman ayah tu..."

"Ala... mommy ni! Boleh la...Boleh la..." Yaya membuat muka 'puppy face' ke arah ibunya, menyebabkan si ibu tersalah langkah.

"Er, kau tanyalah ayah kau..." ucap si ibu lalu terus pergi ke halaman belakang rumah. Tinggallah si anak dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah?"

Si ayah menurunkan sedikit akhbar yang dibaca. "Apa?"

"Boleh la... Boleh la..." Semakin menjadi-jadi 'puppy face' Yaya menatap ayahnya. Si ayah hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Tak tahan dengan perangai manja anak sulungnya, si ayah hanya pasrah sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya ayah?"

"Syaratnya ialah... kau akan dijaga dengan keluarga ayah selama kau di sana. Tidak ada bantah-bantah."

Yaya menatap ayahnya polos. "Jadi, it's on?"

"Yes, my deary daughter."

"YAHOOO! Terima kasih ayah!" Yaya memeluk ayahnya dan terus naik ke biliknya sambil menari-nari bahagia. Si ayah hanya kembali sweatdrop.

"Apa yang dimakan oleh anak kita tu, bang?" Si ibu baru masuk dengan bakul pakaian di tangannya. Si ayah tadi meminum kembali kopinya.

"Entah..."

-ooo-

Yaya mencek semua beg-begnya sebelum pergi masuk ke lapangan.

"Dah semua ada?"

"Dah, mommy." Si ibu hanya tersenyum melihat gelagat anaknya itu. 'Dah besar dah anak ku ni...'

"Eh? Ada tinggal satu lagilah!" Ucap si gadis kerudung pink itu dengan panik.

"Apa yang tingga- Huff!" Si ibu dilanggar, eh salah, dipeluk oleh anaknya yang beratnya mencecah 40 kilo*Plak!**DihajarYaya*. Yaya memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat, sehinggakan ibunya sesak nafas. Macam tak dapat balik lagi kan?

"Sayang mommy... jangan lupa Yaya ye..."

"Aik? Patutnya mommy yang cakap macam tu... Apalah Yaya ni."

"Er, hehe." Yaya melepaskan pelukan mautnya lalu tersenyum kearah ibunya yang amat disayangi, "Kampung rintis tunggulah kamu kedatangan ku ha..ha..ha.." Teriak Yaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit. Semua mata di lapangan terbang itu memandangnya hairan.

'Ya allah anak dara aku ni... inikan ramai orang, beri malu ibu saja..' Si ibu kembali sweatdrop. Yaya bersalam dengan ibunya lalu pergi masuk ke lapangan menuju ke kapal terbang dengan bahagianya.

"Kampung Rintis... I'm Coming!"

TBC

 **Hai... Aku balik dengan ff kedua! Kali ni aku akan cuba menulis ff berchapters dan ini baru permulaan!**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua yang membaca dan mereview ff pertama aku, 'See You Again', dan aku hargai review-review itu dengan hati yang terbuka.**

 **See you in next chap!**

 **Peace Out!**

 **p/s: RnR please!**


	2. MEET THE ABA FAMILY!

'Ting.. ting.. ting.. ting..' *Bunyi PA*

"This is your captain speaking. Tidak lama lagi kapal terbang kita akan mendarat ke Bandar Rintis, diharap semua bersedia untuk terbang... eeh salah, bersedia untuk duduk dengan stabil... Sekian, harap maklum."

Yaya terkejut announcement itu. "Biar betul captain kapal ni bercakap... macam inda betul saja.. ahhh..apa-apa sajalah! Yang penting aku selamat sampai ke kampung bapak aku dengan selamat. Tak sabarnya nak berjumpa dengan orang kat sana. Hehe..."

BUM!

BRAKK!

"Oooohhh... Pocot! Mak datuk kauu!"

BRUK!

Yaya terjatuh dari kerusi passengernya. Rupa-rupanya kapal terbang sudah mendarat dengan selamat tetapi tidak elit.

"Aduh! Apalah punya pilot! Cubalah bawa kapal terbang tu bisai-bisai, terkejut aku."

-ooo-

Selepas saja Yaya keluar dari perut kapal terbang tu, dia terus mengambil begnya lalu mencari kerusi mana yang kosong di lapangan tu sambil menunggu teksi. Tiba-tiba, Yaya terliat ada satu kerusi kosong. Dia dah dapat kerusi dan dia pun akan duduk dengan selesa.

Itu pun kalau tidak ada seorang lelaki yang hendak duduk kat sana.

'Hah?! Dia pulak yang nak duduk sana? Tak boleh jadi ni...' Dengan kecepatan kilat Halilintar(?), Yaya pun berlari untuk mendapatkan kerusi tu.

Hanya tetapi...

CYITTT...

"WEEEEEIIII!" Tiba-tiba yaya terjatuh oleh lantai yang basah lalu terlungsur, diikuti begnya sekali dengan cara yang tengkurap. Semua mata memerhatikannya dari hujung ke hujung.

Tak lama kemudian, lungsuran itu terhenti, tepat di kerusi kosong itu.

"Eh, Cik tak apa?" Lelaki yang hendak duduk di kerusi itu tadi bertanya dengan risau. Haha... author saja malas cakap... Akan tetapi...

BUKK!

"Ultraman!" Yaya terbangun secara tiba-tiba dengan kedua tangannya di meninju ke hadapan, mendarat tepat ke hidung lelaki itu.

"Aduh!" Lelaki tadi terpelanting akibat tinjuan maut dari Yaya sambil memegang hidungnya yang sedikit ternaik ke atas. Keadaan di lapangan itu menjadi sunyi sepi seketika.

"Hehe, tulah kau! Nak ambil kerusi orang lagi. Berkat kawanku juga yang minat Ultraman." Yaya melihat-lihat tangannya yang bercahaya(?). Lalu dia pun duduk ke kerusi yang dibengkalaikan tadi dengan rasa tidak bersalah. Tetapi rasa canggung menghantuinya. Dan baru dia sedar dengan sekelilingnya yang sunyi.

"Hm? Apa liat-liat?!"

Semua orang yang melihatnya kembali menyambung pekerjaan mereka. Bukan apa, diaorang tak nak tengok muka singa Yaya. Hehe..

Yaya juga kembali duduk selesa sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu di handphonenya.

" _I'm so lonely, broken angle... I'm so lonely... listen to my heart..._ "

Setelah beberapa minit, sebuah teksi berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Yaya terus berdiri sambil menyikut begnya lalu bertanya ke arah Pakcik teksi itu.

"Pakcik, tahu dimana Kampung Rintis?

"Ya, cik. Ianya tak jauh dari sini."

"Oh, kalau begitu, boleh pakcik hantarkan saya? Ini alamat rumahnya."

"Boleh cik. Masuklah." Yaya terus masuk dalam teksi itu dan membagi alamat rumah keluarga ayahnya kepada pakcik teksi itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun bertolak.

 _I'll be waiting for you..._

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home You**

.

.

.

 **Warn: Author masih newbie, typos disana-sini**

 **Character pair**

 **Disc: Boboiboy Is Monsta, Right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana besarnya, seorang pemuda dalam lingkungan umur 20 tahun yang sangat tampan menyikat rambutnya kemas dihadapan sebuah cermin. Setompok rambut putih -yang memang tumbuh sejak kecil- ditengah-tengah kepalanya diselitkan diantara rambut coklatnya yang lebat, membiarkan iris kehijauannya tertutup.

Selepas itu, pemuda tadi mengambil sebuah topi berwarna hijau disamping meja lalu dipakai di kepalanya dengan cara menyamping ke sebelah kiri. Jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hijau gelap yang dari tadi terbuka dizip kemas sehingga ke atas.

Pemuda tadi menatap cermin dihadapannya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir perlawanan sepak takraw. Aku kena menontonnya, secara LIVE!" Ucap pemuda itu dengan yakin. Jangan heran kenapa dia bercakap seorang diri, kerana kejadiannya memang begitu.. *plak!*

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Kata pemuda itu sambil mengemas-ngemas jaketnya. Pintu langit(?) dibuka, menampakkan seorang pemuda yang sama persis dengan pemuda bermata hijau tadi, hanya saja dibezakan dengan iris mata berwarna putih keabu-abuan dan pakaiannya yang berwarna putih-oranye. Kacamata rap berwarna oranye dipegang.

"Hei, Thorn. Sampai bila kau nak bersiap?"

Pemuda beriris hijau yang dipanggil Thorn tadi menghentikan pergerakkannya. Ditatapnya orang yang sama persis dengannya itu dengan datar. "Jangan kacau aku boleh tak, Solar? Pergi sana... shoo! Shoo!"

Solar hanya mengangkat bahu apabila diusir seperti seekor kucing. "Whatever. Aku tunggu kau kat luar tau."

"Yelah, pergi kau kat sana." Solar hanya pergi dengan muka yang datar, meninggalkan Thorn yang cemberut. Thorn menghela nafas dengan kasar. 'Mentang-mentang kau sepupu aku...' Diambilnya dompet Avengers(?) lalu keluar dari bilik.

Alangkah terkejutnya Thorn apabila mendapati seluruh rumahnya dihiasi dengan bunga-bungaan dan selendang berwarna pink. Hal ini menyebabkn Thorn ber'jawdrop' hingga ke lantai.

"W-What?!"

"Kau tak tau, Thorn?" Seorang wanita dalam lingkungan 40-an keluar dari dapur dengan tangan memegang sebuah bakul yang dipenuhi ribbon-ribbon berwarna pink.

"Mak, apa-bagaimana-siapa-" Thorn kehilangan kata-kata. Wanita separuh usia itu hanya menggeleng perlahan sambil terkekeh.

"Anak mak ni... Tulah, asyik keluar dengan kawan-kawan kan. Apa-apa acara dirumah ni pun kau tak tau. Tanyalah sepupu kau tu, Solar ah.. Dia boleh menjelaskan dengan sepenuhnya, lengkap, jelas dan padat." Wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu meninggalkan Thorn di ruang tamu seorang diri. Thorn pun melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari ruang tamu itu, walaupun masih terkejut dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Puas melihat koleksi antik dalam rumah tadi?" Diluar, Solar menyandar di tiang rumah sambil menyilangkan tangan kearah dada. Thorn hanya menatapnya datar.

"Sanggup jua kau menunggu aku ah?"

"Sanggup. Sampai seribu abad pun aku sanggup. Itu pun kalau kau keluar dari gua kau tu..." Thorn hanya mendengus kasar mendengar ejekan sepupunya itu.

"Jomlah jalan!"

"As you wish..."

Thorn dan Solar mula berjalan meninggalkan kawasan rumah itu, menuju ke jalan raya besar. Selalunya kalau dalam perjalanan, keduanya tak pernah bercakap satu sama lain. Thorn yang tak mau bercakap, dan Solar yang takut bercakap. Jadi masing-masing pun senyap. Tetapi tidak dengan hari ni.

"Hei Solar?"

"Apa?"

"Apasal dengan hiasan bunga-bunga tu? Duta besar mana lagi yang dijemput kerumah ni?"

Akhirnya! 'Akhirnya kau bertanya juga kepada aku!' ucap Solar dalam hati. Tetapi, tetap saja dikekalkan wajah coolnya sambil melepaskan kedua earpiece yang tergantung di telinga dangan perlahan.

"Hah... Mak kau ada cakap sesuatu kat aku tadi. Nanti petang, ada salah seorang daripada keluarga kita datang dari Brunei."

"Jadi?"

"Kata mak kau, dia perempuan."

"Perempuan?!" Semangat harimau(?) Thorn terus hidup mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kau, kalau cakap saja 'perempuan', terus timbul penyakit kau tu." Solar menolak kepala Thorn dengan perlahan. Thorn mengelus kepalanya yang ditolak sambil tersengih-sengih.

"Er, hehe... Solar?"

"Hm?"

"Bila dia datang?" Thorn menekan-nekan kedua jarinya bersama. Solar menatapnya datar.

"Entah."

"Oh... Okay." Dan kedua manusia tadi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke stadium bola mini di tengah-tengah kampung itu.

-ooo-

"Cik, kita dah sampai."

Teksi yang membawa Yaya tadi berhenti di perkarangan rumah yang sederhana besarnya. Yaya terus keluar dari teksi untuk melihat lebih jelas rumah. 'Ini ke rumahnya?'

Rumah itu dihiasi dengan bunga-bungaan dan selendang berwarna pink di seluruh rumah itu, menyebabkan Yaya menjadi tidak yakin.

"Er, pakcik?

"Ya, cik?"

Yaya menunjuk rumah itu, "I-Inikah rumahnya?"

Pakcik teksi tadi mengangguk. "Ya cik. Rumah Haji Aba."

"Wow. Besarnya..." Berbinar-binar mata Yaya melihat rumah itu. Pakcik tadi keluar dari kereta lalu mengeluarkan beg Yaya yang berada di belakang kereta. Yaya pula cuba mendekati pintu rumah itu. Belum sampai tangannya untuk mengetuk, pintu rumah itu dibuka oleh seorang wanita dalam usia 40-an.

"Ya, adik. Cari siapa?" Tanya wanita itu kepada Yaya.

"Makcik ni Puan Mazarita?"

"Ya, saya. Kenapa?"

Dengan rasa canggung, Yaya pun menjawab, "Sa-Saya Yaya. Anak Yah."

KRIK KRIK

KRIK KRIK

"YAYA! Kau dah sampai! Kau sama dengan muka ayah kau! Eh, mari lah masuk." Suasana canggung tadi hilang begitu sahaja. Yaya terkejut dengan pelawaan wanita dihadapannya ini. Yaya terus mengambil begnya dari teksi. Selepas saja dibayar oleh Yaya, pakcik teksi tadi memecut keretanya laju dengan sekelip mata. Hanya tinggal asap dan debu sahaja di belakang.

Yaya terkejut dengan keadaan di dalam rumah itu. Seperti di luar rumah, di dalam rumah juga dihiasi dengan hiasan bunga-bungaan berwarna pink. Di atas siling, tergantung _banner_ berwarna pink dengan tulisan, SELAMAT DATANG, YAYA! Dengan font yang cantik, lagi menceriakan tulisan itu. Yaya hanya tersenyum kaku.

'Macam tah aku ni menteri besar, dijemput dengan semua hiasan ni. And, am I had the same face with daddy?'

"Ah! Yaya. Duduklah minum ya. Janganlah malu-malu, buat macam rumah sendiri. Mi casa, su casa." Puan Mazarita menyadarkan secawan teh panas kepada Yaya. Yaya menerimanya tetapi masih saja kelihatan tercengang. 'Pandai cakap sepanyol makcik ni, hebat..hebat...'

"Yaya duduk dululah eh. Makcik nak panggil atok kamu." Puan Mazarita meminta izin untuk pergi lalu masuk ke sebuah bilik yang berhampiran. Yaya menyimpan cawan teh itu perlahan-lahan ke meja lalu bangkit dari kerusi yang didudukinya itu. Yaya menghampiri segala gambar-gambar yang tergantung di ruang tamu. Ditangkapnya satu gambar ayahnya masa kecil. Yaya tersenyum geli.

'Comel jua ayah masa kecil...'

"Yaya?"

Yaya menoleh ke belakang setelah dipanggil oleh seseorang. "Ya?"

Terlihat Puan Mazarita membawa seorang kakek. "Perkenalkan, Tok Aba. Tok Aba, ini Yaya. Anak Yah."

Yaya terus menyalam tangan Tok Aba. Tok Aba melihat Yaya dari atas ke bawah, membuat Yaya salah tingkah.

"Yaya?"

"Ya, tok?"

"Kau hidup balik."

"Hah?!"

 **TBC...**

 **Yaya: Hai hai hai! Inilah chap 2nya! Terima kasih kepada yang mereview chap lepas... masalahnya Yaya tak tahu nak buat Author Note sebab authornya... *liat Author***

 **Author: Lurus jua apa yang ku tulis atu!*frust***

 **Ibu Author: Inda jua sama ni..!*also frust!***

 **Yaya: Er, hehe. Author ada krisis sedikit dengan ibunya tentang ff ni,. Actually cerita ni author berinspirasi dengan kisah benar yang berlaku kat ibunya... hanya author mengubah sedikit jalan cerita itu. Ibunya nak original story, tapi author tak mau. Dan serba sedikit cerita ni ditulis oleh ibunya sendiri. Author juga cakap, insya allah, dalam jarak dua hari, author akan mempost ff ni jika tidak ada gangguan WIFI... dan masalah mentalnya...**

 **Author: Oii!**

 **Yaya: Sorry thor! Hehe... sebelum author mengamuk lagi, Yaya nak tutup dengan ucapan sekian Terima Kasih.**

 **Peace out!**

 **p/s: RnR Please?**


	3. SHE IS YOUR COUSIN!

"Kau hidup balik."

"Hah?!"

Tok Aba memeluk Yaya dengan erat sekali, sehingga Yaya mengalami sesak nafas.

"Aw! Dia hidup balik... Rita."

"Ayah... Yaya tu bukan 'dia', hanya muka saja yang sama..."

CRYITTT *bunyi radio pecah*

"Oh! Yeke?"

"Ek! Tok! Lepaskan Yaya, boleh?"

Dan seperti yang diharapkan oleh Yaya, Tok Aba melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Sekuat hati Yaya mengambil nafas segar. Puan Mazarita hanya tersenyum lembut menonton adegan itu. Tok Aba memijit-mijit pipi Yaya dengan lembut.

"Kau sama macam 'dia'..." Yaya penasaran dengan perkataan 'dia' itu.

"S-Siapa 'dia', tok?"

"Kalau nak tahu siapa 'dia', mari ikut atok kejap..."

"B-Baik tok." Yaya pada mulanya berasa tak selesa, tetapi dengan berkat anggukkan Puan Mazarita, Yaya pun pergi bersama Tok Aba menuju ke sebuah lorong yang penuh bilik. Tok Aba membuka salah satu bilik yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka.

"Masuklah.." Yaya memasuki bilik itu dengan rasa kagum. Didalam bilik itu, tersusun pelbagai buku dengan rapinya di rak buku yang bertemu di setiap dinding bilik itu. Di bilik itu juga banyak tergantung gambar yang mengandungi kata-kata motivasi di seluruh sudut bilik. Yaya terpegun dengan kesemuanya. Bukan sebab bilik itu dia kagum, malah dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi membuatkan hati si gadis berkerudung pink itu mencair. Maklumlah, Yaya ni ulat buku.

"Wow..." Gumam Yaya perlahan, tetapi masih didengar Tok Aba.

"Suka dengan bilik ni?"

"Suka! Tapi tok, kenapa atok bawa Yaya ke sini?" Tok Aba masih tersenyum lalu terus berjalan lurus ke sebuah potret yang besar ditengah-tengah bilik itu. Di dalam potret itu, ada seorang gadis berkerudung berwarna kuning dengan berwajah lembut memegang sebuah buku ditangannya. Senyuman lembutnya sangat menawan dipandang. Tok Aba hanya tersenyum pilu memandang gambar itu.

"Siapa dia ni, tok?" Yaya menghampiri Tok Aba dengan penasaran.

"Inilah 'dia' yang atok cakap tadi, Nurul Hanna. Adik atok..." Yaya terus membelalakkan matanya. Wajah gadis di dalam potret itu sangat sama dengan Yaya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Yaya terus menghampiri gambar itu untuk melihat lebih dekat. "Dia dulu seorang guru di salah sebuah sekolah dikampung ni. Semua buku ni dia punya. Dan juga, Hanna juga pernah menjadi Ratu Cantik Kampung Rintis."

Yaya menyempatkan dirinya untuk memegang potret itu. "Dimana Hanna sekarang, tok?"

Tok Aba menghela nafas, "Dia... meninggal dunia kerana diberi racun di dalam minumannya."

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home You**

.

.

.

 **Warn: Author masih newbie, typos disana-sini**

 **Character pair**

 **Disc: Boboiboy Is Monsta, Right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"What?! S-Siapa berani buat macam tu?!"

"Kamu tau kan? Manusia ni ada juga sifat cemburu, Yaya." Tok Aba mula berjalan meninggalkan bilik itu. "Jom keluar, Yaya."

Yaya mengikuti Tok Aba dari belakang keluar dari dari bilik. Tetapi sebelum menutup pintu, Yaya memandang sekilas potret itu. Yaya tersenyum pilu lalu menutup pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Jadi, Yaya."

"Ya, tok?"

"Ayah kamu telefon kat makcik kamu tu, yang kamu tinggal kat sini selama seminggu, betul ke?"

Yaya mengangguk, "Ya Tok. Lagipun, Yaya nak membuat sebuah jurnal tentang kampung ni, sekaligus nak mengetahui lebih lanjut asal usul keluarga ni.."

"Hm, baguslah... Makin cerialah rumah ni." Tok Aba sempat berangan-angan. Yaya hanya tersengih geli melihat gelagat Tok Aba. "Pergilah kat makcik kau tu... dia mungkin nak tunjukkan bilik kau."

"Baik tok." Dan Yaya pun keluar dari lorong itu, meninggalkan Tok Aba sendirian. Diruang tamu, Puan Mazarita menunggu kedatangan Yaya.

"Puas menjelajah, Yaya?"

"Dah, makcik."

"Mari, makcik tunjukkan bilik kamu..."

"Baik."

Puan Mazarita berjalan menuju ke sebuah bilik lalu membuka pintu bilik itu. Didalam bilik sudah lengkap dengan tiga katil yang sederhana besarnya, satu meja belajar berbentuk bulat dan sebuah bilik mandi. Yaya masuk sambil memerhatikan bilik itu. 'Boleh juga bilik ini, tak berapa kecil, tak berapa besar. Dan kenapa ada tiga katil?'

"Ini sebenarnya bilik dua sepupu kamu. Seorang anak makcik, seorang anak Pak Su kau."

"Sepupu? Saya ada sepupu?" Yaya tercengang. Puan Mazarita hanya mengangguk.

"Lelaki ke perempuan?"

"Ah! Yang itu, kau akan tau sendiri. Dah la, makcik nak ke dapur. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil je makcik, okay?" Wanita itu keluar dari sambil menutup pintu bilik, meninggalkan Yaya seorangan di bilik. Yaya pula duduk di salah satu katil sambil kembali memerhatikan seluruh bilik itu.

'Banyak jua perkara misteri di dalam rumah ni ah. Sampai cousin aku pun jadi misteri. Kalau diaorang perempuan, okay jua sikit. Tapi bagaimana kalau dua-dua lelaki, macam mana?' Yaya terus menggeleng kepalanya laju. Pelbagai fikiran negatif bertapa di otaknya.

"Daripada aku pikirkan tentang dua cousin tu, lebih baik aku mandi dulu..." Yaya mengeluarkan sehelai tuala daripada begnya lalu pergi ke bilik mandi.

Hoho, dia belum tahu siapa dua sepupu tu...

-ooo-

Dalam perjalanan balik, Thorn seronok bercerita balik tentang perlawanan dan Solar hanya menjadi pendengar setia. "Ho! Seronoknya perlawanan sepak takraw tadi. Sampai aku pun dibagi hadiah baju khas bola takraw! Tengok!" Thorn menunjukkan sehelai baju T berwarna putih dengan gambar bola takraw di tengah-tengah. Solar hanya memutarkan matanya saja.

"Yelah... kau dapat baju... Aku hanya dapat cawan biasa." Kata Solar sambil memegang cawan bulat dengan kecewa.

"Alah, cawan tu bolehlah kau share-share dengan aku.." Ucap Thorn nakal sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Sorrylah, kalau nak share."

"Kan 'sharing is caring'?"

"Tak akan terjadi jika bersama kau."

"Kau kedekut.."

"Maybe you're the Devil, I'm forever an Angle..."

"Apa?!"

"Kau dengar kan? Atau mungkin kau tuli?"

"KAU—"

"Hei, sudah-sudahla tu.." Peraduan mulut antara kedua sepupu tadi terhenti oleh satu suara yang agak dewasa sedikit. Thorn dan Solar menoleh ke arah suara itu. Ternyata suara itu datang daripada seorang lelaki tampan yang memakai topi hitam dengan cara terbalik. Tangannya memegang kayu baseball dan diletakkan di pundaknya dengan santai. Iris keemasannya terlihat berkilat, dan senyumannya yang sangat lembut boleh menyebabkan para gadis pengsan di tempat.

"Abang Gempa!"

"Hei, Thorn, Solar. Baru balik dari mana?"

"Ni, baru balik dari stadium bola. Nak balik rumah. Abang pulak?" Solar menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

Gempa masih mengekalkan senyuman lembutnya. "Abang juga baru balik dari latihan. Hei, abang dengar ada orang nak datang ke rumah korang?"

"Ya abang. Tapi tak tau lah bila dia datang." Thorn menggaru-garu kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ketiga-tiga lelaki itu menyambung perjalanan mereka sambil berborak-borak tentang pelbagai perkara. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berhenti di simpang berkembar. Gempa menghela nafasnya.

"Hah, nampak setakat ini jelah perjalanan kita. Jumpa lagi lain hari." Gempa memajukan tangannya tanda hendak berjabat.

"Jumpa lagi." Solar dan Thorn pun membalas jabat tangan dengannya. Selepas itu Gempa memasuki simpang ditengah-tengah manakala kedua sepupu itu meneruskan perjalanan mereka di simpang kiri. Selama beberapa minit, mereka pun sampai ke rumah Tok Aba.

"Solar, macam ada aura lain je rumah ni..."

"Entah. Aku nak ke dapur kejap.."

Solar masuk ke rumah lalu terus menuju ke dapur. Thorn pulak mengangkat kasut ke rak kasut dan terus menuju ke biliknya. Belum lagi Thorn memulas knob pintu, dia terdengar bunyi benda terjatuh dari dalam bilik itu.

'Hah?! Ada orang kat dalam!' Hati Thorn sudah berasa lain macam. Diambilnya kayu hockey yang bergantung di atas pintu biliknya lalu berpose seperti orang yang hendak diserang hantu. Knob pintu dipulas dengan perlahan. Hati Thorn sudah dag-dig-dug.

Dengan semangat 38, Thorn membuka pintu itu dengan kasar...

...Dan ternyata...

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kelihatan Yaya sedang menjerit ketakutan sambil menutup badannya yang basah dengan tuala.

"AAAAHHH!" Thorn memekik seperti orang kerasukan(?) tidak kurang lebih melihat kejadian itu. Terus Thorn mengajukan senapangnya(?) ke arah Yaya. "KAU SIAPA?!"

"AAHHHHHH PENGINTIP! KELUAR! KELUAR!" Yaya-yang masih menutupi badannya dengan tuala-mula membuang benda ke arah Thorn,

"ADUH! SAKITLAH!" Thorn melindungi dirinya dengan perisai Captain America daripada serangan hendap dari Yaya dan terus menutup pintu bilik itu.

"Hah...hah... Siapa?" Thorn mengatur nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"EH, heh...heh... nasib baik aku sempat menutup tubuhku. Terima kasih tuala." Yaya terduduk di tuala selepas saja Thorn keluar.

-ooo-

Solar yang baru masuk dari dapur terperanjat dengan keadaan luar bilik Thorn yang sangat bersepah sekarang. Thorn juga menyandar di dinding sebelah pintu itu sambil memijit dahinya.

"A-apa jadi ni, T? Thorn memandang sepupunya itu sekilas, sebelum dia mendengus kasar dan kembali memijit dahinya.

"Amaran; Ada raksasa OCD di dalam bilikku."

"Hah?! Raksasa OCD?" Belum sempat Thorn menjawab soalan Solar, pintu bilik tu terbuka dan mengeluarkan seorang gadis bertudung pink dari perut bilik itu. Si gadis tadi terkejut melihat kedua lelaki itu.

"Si-siapa korang?! Dan..." Si gadis tertoleh ke arah Thorn. "Hei! Kau yang mengintip aku di bilik tadi!"

Rasa tak mau mengalah, si pemuda beriris hijau mara. "Hei! Cakap biar bertapis sikit eh! Yang kau MUNCUL dari mana?!"

"Kau pulak DATANG dari mana?!"

Solar bukan memerhatikan pertengkaran antara dua ekor, bukan, dua orang makhluk bumi dihadapannya bertengkar, malah memandang kosong dihadapannya.

Tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan pemuda berwarna kelabu itu berdiri kaku.

"Korang..."

"APA?!" Solar menunjuk benda di depan mereka dengan tangan yang bergetar-getar.

"Tuu..."

"Hmm.." Yaya dan Thorn menoleh ke sebelah mereka...

"Baru berjumpa terus bergaduh..." Rupa-rupanya, Tok Aba memang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu selama mereka bergaduh.

"Tok! Siapa dia ni? Puteri gunung mana atok ambik ni?" Thorn bersembunyi ke arah TokAba sambil menunjuk Yaya. Yaya terkejut beruk manakala Solar hanya menepuk dahinya. 'Thorn...Thorn...'

"Kau tak tau, Thorn? Yaya?" Kedua rival baru itu menggeleng kuat. Tok Aba hanya ketawa perlahan lalu menoleh ke arah Solar yang diam tak berkutik daritadi. "Solar? Kau tak begitau diaorang?"

"Hah? Bagitau apa?" Thorn dan Yaya memandang Solar dengan tajam. Yang dipandang hanya terengih sambil menekan kedua jarinya..

"Thorn, dialah Yaya. Sepupu kita dari Brunei." Penjelasan Solar membuatkan kedua lelaki hijau dan gadis pink itu membesarkan matanya.

"SEPUPU?!"

TBC...

 **Assalamualaikum, para readers untuk cerita ini. Saya adalah ibu author dan chapter ini saya yang buat. Sebab saya menulis chapter ini kerana nak menyampaikan wasiat(?) anak saya tu yang sibuk berchat dengan kawan lamanya yang nak kahwin tak lama lagi. Lagipun, mood anak saya sangat malas sekarang... hehe. Jgan bagitau dia okay?**

 **Mari saya membalas review:**

 **Rampaging Snow:**

 **-Ini chapter seterusnya...**

 **Guest:**

 **-Chapter seterusnya dah tiba! Terima kasih kerana memberi saran kepada anak saya, si author. Di chap ini, semuanya bahasa Malaysia.**

 **P/S: Sifat Thorn di cerita ini adalah nakal. Solar adalah lemah lembut sama seperti Gempa dan pendiam.**

 **Vinura Osake**

 **-Ini chapter seterusnya!**

 **Grandmaster101**

 **-Terima kasih kerana membaca. Ini chapter seterusnya..**

 **AnginTaufanGalaxy**

 **-Waalaikumsalam AnginTaufan. Si author aka anak saya pernah bercerita tentang kamu.**

 **Ya, part Yaya tergelicir itu saya sendiri yang buat. Selebihnya si author yang buat. Jangantah kerjakan si Taufan tu lai, sakit karang ia. Haha..**

 **Ini chapter selanjutnya...**

 **Icha Mizuno**

 **Tak apalah kalau kurang paham bahasanya...**

 **Chapter 3 dah tiba!**

 **Adiaz Rue**

 **-Terima Kasih kerana memuji dan memberi kritik kepada anak saya tu. Si author tu Englishnya memang terbalik sedikit, tetapi entah kenapa, Bahasa English si author tu selalu dapat 60 markah ke atas.**

 **Author: Itulah berkat membaca ff, mak...**

 **...*memutar mata malas.* BTW, Karakter Thorn disini adalah sangat nakal dengan Yaya. Jadi ya, dia ada personalitynya sendiri. Tapi lihat keadaan lah, kalau author nak masukkan sedikit daripada karakternya yang ori. Solar disini mengambil sebahagian daripada Gempa dan Halilintar, iyaitu Tsundere, pendiam selalu dan lemah lembut.**

 **Tak payah nak minta maaf, kerna kita sama-sama ada kesalahan. Okay?**

 **P/S: ini chapter seterusnya!**

 **family-love**

 **-Terima Kasih kerana bagi semangat.**

 **Sekian saja dari saya, Ibu author. Semua kesalahan teknikal adalah tidak disenghajakan. Semua kritik, saran akan diterima dengan hati yang terbuka.**

 **_Author's Mom._**

 **Peace Out!**


	4. SOLAR'S STORY

Selepas sahaja diperkenalkan sesama sendiri oleh Puan Mazarita semasa makan malam, Yaya, Thorn dan Solar kini diperintahkan untuk tidur di dalam satu bilik bersama-sama. Dan sekarang, ketiga-tiga sepupu itu duduk di katil mereka masing-masing.

"Kau jangan harap aku nak jaga kau setiap hari!" Thorn menghempaskan badannya dengan kasar di katil yang berada di dekat bilik mandi. Katil Solar berada di hujung tepi tingkap manakala katil Yaya berada di tengah-tengah bilik. Itupun Thorn dan Yaya beradu mulut untuk mendapatkan katil yang paling nyaman. Solar hanya menyerah dengan memilih katil paling hujung.

"Hei! Walaupun kau sepupu aku, kau tu bukan muhrim aku, tau tak!?" Yaya membalas serangan ke arah Thorn, Thorn pulak membuatkan tangannya seperti mulut, mengikuti percakapan Yaya dan memutarkan matanya keatas.

"Mak ni pun satu—"

"Mak kau memang satu, bukannya dua pun." Thorn memandang tajam kearah Solar yang berguling-guling di katilnya.

"Apa Lar? Cuba cakap lagi?" Thorn menghampiri sepupunya yang seorang itu dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan, tetapi Solar hanya membuat tak tahu sahaja.

"Tak ada apa. Teruskan."

"Huh! Hish, mak ni pun! Adakah suruh aku juga menjaga si 'Singa Betina' ni?!" Thorn mengingatkan kejadian di ruang tamu tadi.

 _Flashback..._

 _Malam pun sudah tiba dan keluarga Aba sekarang sedang makan malam di ruang tamu._

" _Thorn, Solar?"_

" _Ye, tok?" Kedua-dua pemuda itu menyahut dengan serentak. Tok Aba memegang tangan Yaya yang berada dimeja makan itu dengan erat._

" _Memandangkan Yaya adalah sepupu korang, atok nak korang berdua jaga dia."_

" _OHOK OHOK!" Pengumuman Tok Aba membuatkan Yaya tersedak minumannya. Sama juga halnya dengan Thorn, hanya saja Thorn tersedak tulang ayam dikerongkongnya. Solar terus menghempaskan belakang Thorn sehingga mengeluarkan tulang ayam kembali. Setelah scene yang memalukan itu berhenti, Puan Mazarita menyambung perucapan Tok Aba._

" _Baiklah, seperti apa yang atok korang cakap tadi, mak nak korang jaga Yaya ni, sepertimana korang menjaga nyawa korang. Mak tak nak tengok Yaya cedera atau diapa-apakan oleh orang lain. Sekali sekala la korang bawa Yaya ni jalan-jalan di kampung ni. Boleh kan?"_

" _S-Saya boleh saja, Mak Ngah.." Solar bersetuju walau wajahnya hanya tenang tanpa menunjukkan apa-apa perasaan. Puan Mazarita tersenyum. Ah, itu baru Solar... Belum lagi orang yang berada di sebelahnya._

" _Tapi mak! Kenapa aku juga kena? Solar seorang pun dah cukup untuk menjaga dia."_

" _Thorn... Ini adalah perintah! Kalau kau tak nak... tak ada keluar rumah kali ni!" Puan Mazarita menegaskan suaranya, menyebabkan Thorn berputus asa. Melihat Tok Aba yang masa tu membuat 'puppy face', Thorn dua kali menyerah._

" _Hah, Baiklah..." Semua orang yang berada di bilik tamu itu tersenyum puas._

 _End of Flashback._

"Alah, itukan kerja kau... Dahlah! Aku nak tidur. Esok aku nak bangun awal. Night night~" Yaya terus membaluti dirinya dengan selimut dan langsung tidur.

"Huamm... Aku pun nak tidur. Malam Horn~"

"Hah?!"

"Eh, maksud saya, Malam 'Thorn'." Takut dengan tatapan 'maut' dari si pemuda beriris hijau, Solar juga terus menyelimuti dirinya dan langsung masuk ke alam mimpi. Tinggallah Thorn yang tercengang dengan dua makhluk yang mengakui sepupunya itu. Dia menghela nafas dengan kasar lalu baring di tempatnya.

"Tak pa, tak pa. Hari ni hari korang. Esok aku punya... Muehehe. Oh sweet dream, darling... I'm coming~" Dan Thorn pun masuk ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home You**

.

.

.

 **Warn: Author masih newbie, typos disana-sini**

 **Character pair**

 **Disc: Boboiboy Is Monsta, Right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Hi Journal,**_

 _ **It's me again. Dan kali ini, aku akan menulis tentang kehidupan seharian Kampung Rintis. Tahu tak kat mana kampung ni berada. Ianya berada tidak jauh dari KL, Malaysia. Dan kampung ni ada persamaan dan perbezaan dengan kampung-kampung yang berada di Brunei Darussalam.**_

 _ **Aku tinggal dikampung keluarga ayahku. Nampaknya mereka dapat menerima aku dengan sebaiknya. Malah Tok Aba mengatakan yang aku mati hidup kembali. Hish, hish, hish! Aku juga baru tahu yang aku ada dua orang sepupu lelaki yang tampan, kacak dan bergaya.*Huekkk!* Nama mereka ialah Thorn dan Solar. Pelik kan? Tapi itulah nama mereka. Solar nampak baik-baik saja dengan ku. Dia seorang yang pendiam, pengasihan, malu-malu nak bercakap, dan sangat lemah lembut. Melainkan dengan Thorn...**_

 _ **Thorn...**_

 _ **Thorn...**_

 _ **Thorn...**_

 _ **Hmm... korang nak tau apa masalahnya dengan ku. First off, masa pertama kali aku datang ke rumah tu, dia terus bawa aku bergaduh. Biar betul budak ni! Second, tadi pagi, semasa kitaorang sekeluarga baru balik dari sholat Subuh di masjid berhampiran, Thorn menyimpan lipas mainan di atas telekung aku. Aku tak lupa bagaimana aku menjerit kuat subuh itu dan (mungkin) boleh membangun satu kampung. Tetapi nasib baiklah Solar menyelamatkan aku dengan membuang lipas itu dari telekung aku. Thorn yang mulanya ketawa terbahak-bahak menahan sakit kerana dipulas telinga oleh ibunya dari perjalanan sehingga sampai ke rumah. Sampai hari sudah masuk tengahhari, telinga Thorn sebelah kiri masih memerah akibat pulasan mematikan dari ibu tercinta. Muweheheh...**_

 _ **Hari ini baru hari kedua aku di kampung ni, dan Thorn sudah menunjukkan 'taring'nya kepadaku. Dan nampaknya dia akan menjadi 'nightmare' untuk ku, dan selagi aku berada disini, selagi itulah Thorn akan menjadi iblis. Ya. Nasib badan kan, adanya Solar yang pemerhati kepadaku membuatkan aku merasakan aku berada di syurga.**_

 _ **Setakat ini sajalah aku menulis, kita akan jumpa lagi esok.**_

 _ **Ciau ciau!**_

 _ **Yaya Yah.'**_

"Baru habis menulis?" Yaya menoleh ke ke sebelah kiri. Solar duduk mesra sambil tersenyum lembut yang menawan di sebelahnya.

"Eh, bila kau disini? Mana Thorn?"

"Baru je. Thorn pergi ke pasar dengan maknya. Maaf tentang subuh tadi. Tak sangka Thorn boleh membalas dendamnya terhadap kau."

"Dendam? Dendam apa?" Solar hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ai, baru dua hari berkenalan, sudah berdendam. Apa dengan budak tu?" Sekali lagi, Solar mengangkat bahunya. Yaya hairan dengan tingkah laku pemuda berkacamata rap itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam? Memang tabiatmu macam tu?"

"Er, er, heheh... aku tak terbiasa bercakap dengan orang. Apalagi dengan perempuan. Dan ini baru kali pertama aku bercakap lepas dengan seseorang."

"Tapi kau dengan si 'Kacang Hijau' tu, aku lihat macam biasa saja." Ingat, Yaya memanggil seseorang itu dengan panggilan 'Kacang Hijau'. Korang tahu siapa orang itu.

Solar ketawa perlahan, "Hehe. Dia tu sepupu rapat ku. Dialah dengan ku bercerita, bergaduh, tidur, makan, malah kalau Thorn malas membuat kerja sekolah, aku juga yang buatkan."

"Hish, tak baiklah si Thorn tu buat macam tu kat kau!"

"Tak pe lah Yaya. Lagipun, keluarga Thorn saja la yang aku ada buat masa ni."

"Habis? Mana parents kau?" Tiba-tiba, senyuman Solar mulai menghilang, diganti dengan kesedihan dan kerinduan yang tersorot di matanya. Yaya yang sedar akan perubahan riak wajah Solar, dia terus jadi serba salah.

"Tak pe lah Solar kalau—"

"Tak, tak. Aku akan menceritakannya."

"Betul ni."

"Ya." Kali ini barulah Yaya merasa lega sedikit kerana pemuda itu beranikan diri. Solar pun memulakan kisahnya.

"Dulu, aku ada keluarga macam kau juga. Keluarga yang harmonis, semuanya sempurna. Tak kurang, tak lebih. Hinggalah suatu masa tu, keluargaku mendapat malapetaka." Solar berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Yaya pulak masih curious tentang cerita selanjutnya.

"Jadi, apa dah jadi?"

"Em...Mak aku meninggal dunia secara misterius di rumah. Masa tu aku masih berada di sekolah. Pihak polis dan hospital sudah bedah siasat, tetapi... tak dapat sebarang bukti. Sampai sekarang tak ada orang tahu sebab mak aku meninggal, termasuk aku sendiri. Ayah aku pulak..." Solar terhenti di sini. Dapat dilihat dari matanya, dia tak dapat menceritakan kisah seterusnya.

"Hmmm, Solar? Kenapa diam? Apa jadi dengan ayah kau?"

"Er, ayah aku... dia... dia tinggalkan aku seorang diri sebulan setelah mak aku meninggal. Aku pun tak tau kenapa dia sanggup lakukan semua itu. Mungkin dia dah mulakan hidup baru tanpa aku." Yaya memegang dadanya yang sesak. Dia tak sangka si kacak Solar ni ada pengalaman hidup yang memahitkan. Dengan perlahan, Yaya menepuk bahu Solar.

"Solar, kau okay?"

"Hmm.. aku baik-baik je. Lagipun, aku tak nak ingatkan semua tu lagi. Yang penting, aku dapat tinggal dengan keluarga yang dapat menerimaku dan aku bahagia. Yah, walaupun Thorn selalu menganggap diriku sebagai tukang gajinya."

"Cih, budak tu.." Yaya memutarkan matanya. "Tak baik tau dia buat macam tu. Kau tak pernah mengadu kat mak dia ke?"

"Nak mengadu pun, kesian pulak aku tengok telinganya dipulas mak dia."

"Kau ni pengasihan sangat."

"Yelah." Solar merasakan bahunya ditolak perlahan oleh Yaya yang ketawa riang mendengar gurauannya. Tak lama kemudian, Solar pun ikut ketawa dengan Yaya. Tak disangka, dia boleh bercakap lepas dengan seorang perempuan kali ini.

"Yaya?"

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih kerana bercerita denganku. Aku nampak yakin untuk bergaul dengan orang sekarang." Solar menundukkan mukanya, tetapi masih dapat dilihat Yaya yang muka pemuda di hadapannya ini blushing. Yaya memegang tangan Solar dengan lembut dan seikhlas hati.

"Sama-sama. Hei? Nanti bolehlah kau bagitau kisah Thorn masa kecil?"

"Eh. Tak, tak boleh. Nanti dia marah."

"Tak pe. Your secret is safe with me." Yaya menaikkan keningnya nakal. Solar tersengih melihatnya.

"Nakal juga gadis Brunei ni ah.."

"Biasalah..."

-ooo-

"Aku balik!" Thorn menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan pintu bilik. Tapi, yang menjawab hanyalah angin sempoi-sempoi bahasa. Di dalam bilik memang ada orang. Solar mendengarkan lagu di dalam handphonenya manakala Yaya sibuk ber'makeup' di depan cermin.

"Ada orang kisah?" Yaya menjeling sekejap ke arah Thorn lalu menghadap balik ke cermin. Solar hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Cih... bukannya aku cakap kat kau! Aku cakap kat katil aku! Hiyahhh!" Sekelip mata sahaja Thorn mendarat ke atas katilnya, yang dilihat oleh Yaya dengan malas. 'Nasib baik tak patah katil tu!'

Rasa dilihat, Thorn menoleh ke Yaya. "Apa liat-liat? Aku handsome?"

"Huekkk! Tak de masa aku nak tengok muka buruk kau tu. Dah lah! Baik ku tidur, lagi bagus!" Yaya terus naik ke atas katilnya lalu menutup matanya. Thorn memandang tajam gadis di sebelahnya itu. 'Perempuan ni cari pasal dengan ku ya?!'

Thorn turun dari katilnya secara perlahan lalu menghendap-hendap menuju ke arah Yaya yang sedang tidur. Solar melihat dengan cemas, dan terus melambai Thorn panik.

"Hei! Apa kau buat?!" Kata Solar tanpa suara yang terkeluar dari mulutya. Tangannya melambai-lambai, menandakan yang dia tak suruh pemuda beriris hijau itu melakukan hal-hal yang bukan-bukan. Tapi Thorn hanya tenang.

"Jangan risau... shhh." Thorn meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Dengan perlahan, Thorn mengambil makeup yang berselerak di atas meja lalu membuat sesuatu ke Yaya. Solar memandangnya dengan seram lalu terus lari keluar dari bilik.

"Daripada malapetaka yang dashyat akan berlaku, lebih baik aku keluar!"

Setelah beberapa minit, Thorn selesai melaksanakan tugasnya itu, lalu berlari keluar dari bilik mengikuti jejak Solar. Dimukanya sudah tertunjuk seringai serigala. 'Inilah akibatnya kalau cari pasal dengan ku. Muweheheheh!'

'3 JAM 45 MINIT KEMUDIAN...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THORN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Aduh...apalah dunia..."

TBC

 **Hai, hai, hai! I'm back!**

 **Miss me?~ *Plak!***

 **Yeah! Chap 4 dah siap! Sorry kalau di chap 3, mak aku yang menulis ff ni. Sebabnya... yah. Korang sudah tau sebabnya. Tapi datangnya 2017 ni, aku akan kurang sifat-sifatku itu. Kali ni, mak aku yang sibuk bertext dengan kawan fbnya tu, membuatkan aku kena dengar setiap ocehan darinya tentang kawan-kawannya.**

 **Kenapa mak aku handal sangat menulis? 1. Dia bekas guru di sekolah antarabangsa, memegang jawatan sebagai guru bahasa. 2. Sebab dia suka menulis karangan. 3. Dia suka sangat membaca novel dan buku-buku fiction yang lain. Tapi aku tak sangka dia pun boleh menulis sampai peringkat ff ni, sehingga dapat membalas review-review para readers. (Aku memang anak yang tak berguna ToT) *Plak!***

 **Di chap ni, aku menceritakan sedikit sebanyak tentang Solar, dan mungkin di chap seterusnya adalah mengenai Thorn. Insya Allah aku akan menyiapkan chap 5 sebelum buka sekolah 3 Jan 2017 nanti.**

 **Ah! Bercakap mengenai sekolah, well... tahun depan aku ada perperiksaan besar, jadi mungkin aku akan update ff ni dalam seminggu satu chapter, itupun kalau ada masa yang free. Study comes first, guys...**

 **JAWAPAN UNTUK REVIEW:**

 **Rue -**

 **Hai Neng Adiaz! Emakku memang pro kalau bakat nulis nih... dan terima kasih kerana memberi empat jempol kepada mak aku, mak aku mesti suka punya.**

 **Dan ya, Thorn disini kekanakkan, seperti si Upan. Dan kalo boleh, elemental lain juga masuk di ff ni, Cuma mereka berlima akan jadi undangan saja. Wkwkwkwk! #plak!**

 **Hanna tak akan peranan penting kok, hanya Yaya saja. Peranan Hanna adalah berdiri di dalam potret saja. Hahaha!**

 **Dan last but not least, inilah chap 4nya!**

 **-love –**

 **Terima kasih kerana memuji mak saya, kembang hidung mak aku kali ni. Hahaha!**

 **Kalau tak ada gangguan, saya akan update kilat. Terima kasih!**

 **–**

 **Assalamualkum, AnginTaufan! Hai!**

 **Kali ni, Aku sendiri yang tulis! Mak aku sibuk sikit.**

 **Apa tah si Taufan ah? Habis kau kerjakan? Wkwk!**

 **Btw, this is the next chap!**

 **–**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca. Ini chap seterusnya!**

 **–**

 **Chap 4 dah tiba!**

 **–**

 **Disini, ada yang suka satu sama lain. Tetapi mungkin belum nampak.**

 **Chap 4 is here!**

 **Yeah! Dah siap membalas review. Tunggu untuk chap 5nya ya! Take care now, bye bye then!**

 **Peace Out!**

 **p/s: RnR Please?**


	5. THORN'S SECRET

Yaya dan Thorn berjalan-jalan dengan malasnya mengelilingi sawah padi di kampung itu. Sekali-sekala Yaya menangkap gambar-gambar permandangan indah matahari yang hendak tenggelam diantara sawah padi itu.

"Sawah padi disini juga nampak moden... semuanya automatik. Boleh lah aku masukkan dalam jurnal aku."

"Sudah-sudahlah tangkap gambar tu. Tak de siapa yang tengok pun gambar tu. " Thorn daritadi malas nak melihat kelakuan Yaya.

"Biarlah! Suka hati aku!

"Kau ni ah... suka sangat keluar rumah! Pantang tau gadis kampung keluar rumah!"

"Yang kau setuju nak dengan aku petang ni, apa hal? P/S: Aku bukan gadis kampung!"

"Hei! Kalau bukan si Solar pergi ke kelas musik hari ni, dan dengan muka 'cute' Tok Aba tu, jangan haraplah aku nak temankan kau berjalan!"

"Hm... whatever.. Hei?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau conteng muka aku semalam?!"

"Oh! Tak ada apa. Aku saja je nak conteng. Nak buang tekanan."

"Oi, orang buang tekanan, berzikir! Bukan conteng muka orang! Kalau ukiran yang kau conteng kat aku tu ukiran bunga, cantik juga sikit. Tapi ini tak! Lukisan dinasour pulak tu!"

"Hahahahah! Ada aku kisah?"

"Kau ni memang—"

"Apa?! Aku memang apa? Handsome?"

"Huh! Malas aku nak layan kau."

"Jangan pulang kau layan aku..."

Mereka berdua menyambung perjalanan mereka. Yaya tak berhenti menghayati permandangan di sawah padi itu, manakala Thorn terpaksa berhenti setiap kali Yaya berhenti.

"Boleh kah jangan berhenti?"

"Kau boleh kah jangan—" Yaya berhenti bercakap secara tiba-tiba, membuatkan Thorn menjadi hairan.

"Yaya, kau okay? Yaya~"

"Shh! Kau dengar tak?" Thorn menoleh kiri-kanan mencari suara. "Tak. Apa kau dengar?"

"Bunyi... bunyi..."

DRINGG! DRINGG!

"Bunyi gitar! Tapi dari mana?" Yaya juga memerhatikan sekelilingnya dengan kepalanya sekali-sekala ternaik-naik. Thorn hanya memutarkan matanya. 'Macam kura-kura pulak aku tengok.'

"Dari sanalah..." Thorn menunjukkan salah satu pondok sawah tak jauh dari mereka. Yaya menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjuk Thorn. Seperti terpikat dengan bunyi itu, Yaya menlangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pondok itu secepat mungkin. Thorn yang sedar akan pergerakkan si gadis pink itu juga mempercepatkan kakinya.

"Oi! Tunggu aku!"

Di pondok itu, seorang pemuda tampan sedang bermain gitar. Mata shappirenya yang dilindungi sedikit oleh rambut terlihat berkilat. Topi berwarna biru dengan corak angin berputar diletak kemas di kepala, dengan birai topi menghadap ke samping. Gading kecil dipetik halus di tali gitar. Pemuda itu mula menyanyi.

'You are my fire,

The one desire,

Believe,

When I say,

That I want it that way...

But we,

Are two worlds apart

Can't reach to

Your heart

When you say

That I want it that way...

Tell me why,

It nothin' but a heart ache

Tell me why,

It nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why,

I never wanna hear you say,

But I want it that way...

Am I

Your fire?

Your one

Desire?

Yes I know,

That it's too late

But I want it that way...

Tell me why,

Tell me why,

It nothin' but a mistake,

Tell me why,

I never wanna hear you say,

But I want it that way...

Now I can see

That we falling apart

From the way that we used to be

Yeah...

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

Pemuda itu berhenti menyanyi sementara, tetapi masih memetik gitarnya.

You are

My fire...

The one

Desire...

You are..

You are!

Tell me why,

It nothin' but a heart ache

Tell me why,

It nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why,

I never wanna hear you say,

But I want it that way...

Tell me why,

Tell me why...

Tell me why,

I never wanna hear you say

That I want it that way...

Cause I want it

That way...

CLAP!

CLAP!

"Wohooo! Terbaiklah nyanyian kau!" Pemuda itu terus mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut dengan tepukan gemuruh ghaib itu. Dilihatnya Yaya sudah berada di hadapannya sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hei... suka dengan laguku?" Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah ke arah Yaya. Sumpah, kalau gadis-gadis lain melihat senyumannya itu, pasti gadis-gadis itu pengsan dengan darah mengalir keluar dari hidung. Malah Yaya juga terpikat dengan senyuman pemuda itu.

"Suka! Wow! Suara kau bagus sangat. Malah macam penyanyi profesional." Yaya memuji-muji pemuda itu, membuatkan pipi pemuda itu merona kemerahan. "Terima kasih.. Eh? Aku tak pernah nampak kau disini pun. Orang baru ke?"

"Ya, aku orang baru kat sini. Um, namaku Yaya. Kau?"

"Taufan. Boboiboy Taufan. Salam kenal."

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home You**

.

.

.

 **Warn: Author masih newbie, typos disana-sini**

 **Character pair**

 **Disc: Boboiboy Is Monsta, Right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah puas berchat dengan Taufan?" Thorn berdiri di simpang jalan, menunggu Yaya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didada.

"Eleh, bukannya lama pun. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" Yaya menyiku lengan Thorn dengan nakalnya.

"Belumlah aku nak cemburu..."

"Cakap je lah... kau cemburu kan? Kan kan?"

"Jangan haraplah!"

"Hish! Dasar kau... jomlah jalan!" Yaya berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di jalan raya itu. Thorn tertawa melihatnya.

"Marah~" Thorn mengikuti si gadis pink itu dari belakang sambil memasukkan tangannya di poket jaketnya. Yaya masih terlihat marah tetapi sudah menghentikan hentakkan kakinya.

"Kau marah, Yaya?" Yaya hanya menjeling ke arah pemuda beriris hijau itu. Rasa tidak dilayan, Thorn mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu menghantar satu pesanan.

TINGG!

"Eh! Message?" Yaya membuka pesanan daripada nombor yang sangat asing itu, dan terkejut dengan isi pesanan itu.

' _Halo! Yaya!_

 _Awak marah? Janganlah marah..._

 _Kasihan saya kat belakang... huhu!_ '

"Thorn! Darimana kau dapat nombor aku?!" Yaya menoleh ke arah Thorn. Thorn hanya tersenyum jahil lalu mengetik lagi.

TINGG!

' _Jangan panggil saya Thorn dalam pesanan ni. Panggil saja saya Daun. Saya dapat nombor ni dari Mak Thorn._

 _By the way, saya bukan Thorn.'_

'Huh?' Yaya mengerutkan dahinya. Hairan dengan pesanan itu. Dilihatnya Thorn yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tak lama kemudian, satu lagi pesanan masuk.

' _Jangan hairan kalau yang menghantar itu Thorn. Kerana itu bukannya Thorn yang asli._

 _Itu adalah saya.'_

Yaya menoleh balik ke arah pemuda hijau itu dengan hairan. Bukannya apa, Yaya hanya hairan mata hijau Thorn bertukar coklat tua. "Kalau kau bukan Thorn... eh! Tak! Tak mungkin! Kau jangan main-mainlah!"

TINGG!

' _Saya tak main-main. Sayalah yang menghantar pesanan itu.'_

"Let me get this straight. Kau... Kau adalah Daun."

' _Ya. Kalau awak nak tahu... saya adalah personality Thorn yang sebaliknya.'_

"Aku... aku masih tak faham."

' _Hah! Kalau tak faham, tanya Solar. Dia boleh menerangkan.'_

"S-Solar?"

' _Yep. Baiklah, saya akan menyambung nanti hari._

 _Bye-bye._ '

Yaya melihat Thorn menutup matanya dengan erat. Beberapa minit, matanya terbuka kembali, memperlihatkan mata hijau terang yang bersinar. Thorn melihat sekelilingnya.

"Aku... aku kat mana?" Mulut Yaya terus terbuka dengan lebarnya.

"Thorn..."

"Apa? Aduh..." Tiba-tiba, Thorn memegang kepalanya dengan kedua-dua tangannya. Tak lama, dia pun melutut di jalan raya sambil menjerit kesakitan. Yaya segera berlari menuju ke arah Thorn dengan panik.

"Hei, kau okay ke?" Yaya melutut dihadapan Thorn-yang sekarang masih memegang kepalanya. Thorn hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Hei, Yaya?"

"Iya?"

"Apa... 'Daun' dah keluar?" Yaya mengerutkan dahinya. Bermati-matian dia mengingatkan siapa yang dicakapi oleh pemuda beriris hijau itu. Tapi selepas saja Yaya ingatkan pesanan tadi, Yaya tahu siapa yang dikatakan Thorn.

"Yaya... B-bawa aku balik. Cepat!"

"B-Baiklah..." Yaya mendirikan Thorn sehingga tegak. Yaya memegang tangan kiri Thorn, takut-takut pemuda itu terjatuh lagi. Yang dipegang masih memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Mereka hanya berjalan dengan senyap sehingga tiba di destinasi mereka.

-ooo-

"Hei Solar!" Solar yang tengah memainkan gitarnya dipondok kecil di sebelah rumah berhenti apabila dipanggil oleh seseorang yang sangat fimiliar. "Hei Yaya! Marilah duduk. Bagaimana dengan Thorn?"

"Membaik. Sekarang dia tengah tidur." Yaya membersihkan daun-daun yang berselerak lalu duduk di sebelah Solar. Solar hanya tersenyum lalu kembali bermain gitarnya. Alunan merdu yang dimainkan oleh gitar itu menenangkan fikiran Yaya. Sekali-sekala mulut Solar bergerak menyanyi, mengikuti alunan musik itu.

'You are my home, home, home...'

Yaya menatap Solar dengan kagum. Kagum dengan suara merdu pemuda berkacamata rap itu. Tidak disangka, mulut Yaya juga ikut bergerak, mengikuti nyanyian Solar.

'Where ever I may roam..

You are the place where

I can rest my weary bones

You are home, home, home...

Yaya:

Your a diamond

Brightening my cloudy skies

Sparkling all through the night

Light me up like fireflies...

Solar:

See you shining

Even in the darkness

Stand beside me

When I don't deserve it

That's what I say

I give you all my love..

Because...

Yaya & Solar:

You are my home, home, home

Where ever I may roam..

You are the place where

I can rest my weary bones

You are home, home, home...

You are my home

Home...

Home...'

Selepas saja berhenti menyanyi, dua remaja itu ketawa perlahan lalu memandang ke arah bintang-bintang malam yang bersinar di langit. Yaya menghela nafas lega.

"Solar, suara kau sangat merdu."

"Terima kasih. Kau pun apa kurangnya..." Yaya hanya mengangguk setuju. Solar memainkan bailk gitarnya. "Kau tak tidur?"

"Belum mengantuk..." Tiba-tiba Yaya teringat akan kejadian petang tadi. "Hei, Solar. Boleh aku tanya sikit?"

"Boleh, silakan."

"Um... Kau tahu rahasia Thorn?"

"Tahu."

"Oh, okay kalau macam tu. Kau tahu tentang 'Daun'?"

BRUK!

"Oh, mak aku belum kahwin lagi, kahwin... Eh!" Secara tiba-tiba, gitar Solar terjatuh ke tanah dengan dentuman yang kuat, menyebabkan Yaya melatah kerana terperanjat. Solar hanya memandang ngeri ke arah gadis disisinya itu.

"Kau jangan cakap... 'Daun' dah keluar?"

"Ke-kenapa semua orang cakap macam tu? 'Daun dah keluar?' Aku tak fahamlah. Siapa 'Daun'?" Yaya mengerutkan dahinya lalu menghela nafas dengan kesal. Tanpa disangka Yaya, Solar menarik Yaya supaya lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Yaya! Kau jumpa 'Daun'? Bila?"

"Tadi petang..."

"Hati-hati dengannya..."

"Hah? Apa pasal pulak?"

"Dia..." Solar membisikkan sesuatu ke arah Yaya. Terus mata Yaya melebar luas.

"APA?!"

TBC...

 **Holo... eh salah. Halo semua... Selamat, Tahun Baru 2017~~**

 **Ini chap 5nya, seperti yang dijanjikan. Alhamdulillah, selesai juga aku ketik chap ni... dua hari memikirkan, hari ni baru nak siap! Esok lagi nak buka sekolah, aduh! Tak apalah, tawakal saja deh.**

 **Note untuk readers:**

 **Mulai 3 haribulan Januari ini, aku akan mempost setiap satu minggu, satu chapter... kerana azamku tahun ni, study is important. Jadi, bawak bersabar ye...**

 **Author pun tak de benda nak cakap lagi ni... so take care now. Bye-bye then.**

 **Peace Out!**

 **p/s: RnR Please!**


	6. A DAY WITH THE GREEN PEA

.

.

.

 **Welcome Home You**

.

.

.

 **Warn: Author masih newbie, typos disana-sini**

 **Character pair**

 **Disc: Boboiboy Is Monsta, Right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?!" Solar hanya mengangguk perlahan. Yaya masih diam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. "Ja-Jadi, korang tak pernah bawa dia langsung ke dokter ke?"

"Pernah. Itu pun Tok Aba yang membawanya, masa umurnya baru sepuluh tahun."

"Lepas tu?"

Solar hanya menghela nafasnya. "Dokter cakap penyakitnya itu takkan sembuh, apalagi hilang, jika..."

"Jika apa?"

"Jika dia tak dapat sokongan dari keluarganya. Tapi kan, sebelum kau datang, aku lihat Thorn okay je?"

"Aku tak taulah, Solar." Yaya mengeluh dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya Solar mengambil gitarnya yang terjatuh tadi lalu memandang ke bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit. 'Aku mesti tanya dia esok..."

"Aku nak masuk tidur dululah Yaya, kau?" Pemuda berkacamata rap bangkit dari duduknya. Yaya hanya memandangnya kosong.

"Pergilah... aku nak duduk sini kejap."

"Kalau macam tu, aku masuk dulu eh... Jangan lama-lama kat sini. Kampung kat Malaysia ni bukan lah seperti di Brunei eh. Good night." Solar lalu pergi meninggalkan Yaya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Yaya kembali menatap langit sambil mengeluh kasar.

"Macam mana ni? Ini memang tak logiklah! Mana mungkin orang macam Kacang Hijau tu ada penyakit tu?" Yaya bercakap seorang diri. Tetapi selepas itu, Yaya menepuk kedua pipinya. Nak hilangkan fikiran negative konon...

"Tak Yaya... jangan pikir bukan-bukan! Sekarang ni, kau mesti selesaikan jurnal tu, dan berambus dari sini! Itu je... eh... Jurnal Aku! Huaaaa!" Yaya terlupa menyambung kembali jurnal yang ditangguhkannya itu, dan terus berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa untuk membuka kasut dan menutup pintu, untuk keselamatan bersama(?).

-000-

"Hei, Thorn... boleh aku duduk?" Thorn mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat makhluk bertudung merah jambu berdiri di hadapannya. Yaya berdiri sambil sebelah tangan memegang jurnalnya dengan muka sepuluh sen. Thorn dengan selamba memandang dirinya sementara lalu kembali membuat kerja yang tertunda. "Duduklah.. bukan ada nama pun kerusi tu..."

Yaya hanya mendengus kasar lalu duduk di kerusi sebelah Thorn itu. Mereka sebenarnya sekarang berada di taman Kampung Rintis, yang terletak di tengah-tengah kampung itu. Di taman itu, korang boleh melihat keadaan kampung itu dengan putaran 360. Semua kawasan dapat dilihat dari taman itu. Malah Yaya juga _impressed_ dengan keindahan kampung itu. " _Wow! This is the first time I see the whole village!_ 360 darjah lagi tu! Terbaik!"

Yaya mengangkat ibu jarinya dengan teruja. Gadis itu pun membuka dairinya dan mula menulis. Thorn yang duduk disampingnya hanya melihatnya dengan diam. Buku yang dipegang oleh pemuda beriris hijau itu diletakkan kemas ke samping.

"Apa liat-liat?" Yaya baru sedar bahawa pemuda beririsa hijau itu daritadi melihatnya. Thorn yang mendongkat dagunya mengangkat kepalanya.

"S-siapa yang tengok kau?! Tengok langit lagi baik!" Thorn pura-pura memandang langit yang hampir kekuningan itu. Yaya sedari tadi memerhatikan Thorn yang meminum ice chocolatenya itu.

"Thorn, mana ayah kau?"

"Kenapa?"

"Yelah... aku tak pernah nampak dia masa _first time_ aku di sini. Mana dia ye?" Thorn berhenti meminum airnya. Lama-kelamaan, mukanya tunduk memandang meja.

"Um... ayah aku. Ayah aku berada di Amerika Syarikat. Bekerja sebagai setiausaha Persuruhjaya Malaysia kat sana. Tapi... dia tak pernah balik lagi empat tahun yang lepas. Menghantar pesanan pun tak ada, telefon jangan cakap la kan. Tak tau lah apa jadi dengan beliau..." Yaya terkejut mendengar penjelasan panjang pemuda itu. Thorn minum balik minuman yang tergendala tadi dengan muka yang susah di jelaskan.

"Kau pernah _call_ dia?"

"Hmph! Nak call dia? Mengangkat panggilan isterinya pun tak, apalagi dengan anaknya ini!"

"Ish, Ish, Ish... tak patut, tak patut."

"Yang kau sibuk tanya pasal dia ni kenapa?"

"Tak adalah... saja je. Aku nak tanya ni, boleh?"

"Apa?"

"Kau suka aku ye Thorn?"

"OHOKK OHOKK!" Thorn menepuk dadanya itu sambil terbatuk-batuk, nampaknya anak ni tersedak minumannya... Yaya pun dengan panik menghempas belakang Thorn sekuat hatinya. 'Ya Allah, apa salah hambamu ini?'

Author: Kau jua yang tanya dia macam tu! #PLAK!

"Ohok... ehem... Suka kau?! Haha! Belum apa kah aku nak suka kau!" Thorn mengelus dadanya. "Dahlah... nak malam ni. Kalau kau nak duduk sini sampai esok pagi, mana saja kau. Aku ciau dulu!" Thorn mula berdiri lalu meninggalkan tempat itu, bersamaan dengan Yaya sekali. Yaya juga yang tak nak tinggal tu ikut belakang Thorn.

"Woi! Tunggu aku!"

-ooo-

Thorn dan Yaya sedang berjalan di tepi sawah padi yang terbentang luas. Matahari mula menghilangkan dirinya, mencantikkan lagi permandangan sawah itu. Yaya, seperti biasa, mengambar-gambar permandangan sejak berjalan dari taman tadi sehingga ke sawah ni. Membuatkan Thorn nak menghempaskan kepalanya sendiri ke tanah.

"Thorn.. boleh aku tanya satu perkara, lagi?"

"Tanyalah..." Yaya diam sementara sebelum mengangkat bicara.

"Kau ni ada penyakit ke?"

"Tak ada pun.. kenapa?" Thorn seperti terkejut tetapi masih dengan muka datarnya itu.

"Bukan apa.. aku dengar kau menghidap penyakit DID..." Kali ni Thorn benar-benar terkejut. Ditatapnya Yaya-yang menampilkan muka cutenya. Tergerak ke kanan-kiri mata hijau Thon mencari jawapan. "Er... it-itu.. Eh? Siapa bagitau kau ni, hah!?" Terus Thorn menunjuk muka Yaya dengan jari pelunjuknya.

"Solar. Kenapa? Salah ke?"

"Habis dia nanti! Itu rahsia aku! Kenapa dia bagitau kau!?"

"Eh, eh! Aku yang nak tau je."

"Eh, perempuan. Kau tak payah nak masuk campur hal peribadi ku sendiri, okay!" Thorn dengan marahnya berjalan meninggalkan si gadis pink itu. Yaya terkejut apabila Thorn memanggil dia dengan kasar tadi. 'Apa kena dengan budak tu?!'

Terpaksalah lagi Yaya mengejar Thorn yang jauh daripadanya itu. Lenguh juga kakinya mengejar. "Thorn! Hei Thorn! Tunggu!"

-ooo-

Malam itu...

' _ **Hi jurnal, aku kembali lagi...**_

 _ **Fuh, minggu ni pelbagai event yang berlaku. Pertama, aku berkenalan dengan pemuda bernama Taufan. Rupanya dia seorang penyanyi yang terkenal di Amerika, cuma masa ni dia nak berehat sementara. Suaranya sangat bagus, sampaikan aku juga terpikat dengannya. Hihi! Kedua, aku baru dapat tahu yang Thorn tu menghidap penyakit DID! Tapi aku tanya, marah pula dia. Adakah dia panggil aku 'perempuan'? aku memang pantang kalau kena panggil macam tu. Lepas tu dia tanya aku, darimana aku tahu semua tu, aku bagitaulah dari si Solar.**_

 _ **Balik je kitaorang kerumah, Thorn terus-menerus tumbuk Solar kat pipinya. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang, sampai mulut si Solar mengeluarkan darah. Makcik Mazarita pun memarahi Thorn lepas tu. Makan malam tadi bukan seperti hari-hari lainnya. Thorn dan Solar tak bertentang muka masa tu. Membuatkan Makcik Mazarita dan Tok Aba mengeluh. Aku juga kasihan melihat pemuda berkacamata jingga itu. Tapi, dia cakap perkara ni memang banyak kali dah terjadi, dan si Solar pun tak suruh aku fikirkan semua ni lebih jauh.**_

 _ **Aku harap esok pagi, tak ada perkara yang mendatangkan masalah berlaku lagi. Aku haraplah...**_

 _ **Baiklah jurnal, aku nak masuk tidur...**_

 _ **Hingga jumpa lagi.**_

 _ **Yaya Yah.**_

Yaya menutup bukunya itu dan menguap sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya. Si gadis itu pun menutup lampu ruang tamu lalu masuk ke dalam bilik.

'Harap tak ada masalah berlaku lagi esok...'

Hmmm...

We'll see...

 **TBC**

 **Fuh, akhirnya! Dua minggu membuat, siap juga hari ni... walaupun pendek sedikit...**

 **I'm back! Sorrylah, tak dapat update kilat. Author sekarang sibuk dengan hal sekolah. Ibu author juga sibuk dengan kerjanya. Tapi syukur, readers semua sangat sabar menunggu, kan? Author malas nak cakap panjang... mari kita ke balasan review:**

 **AnginTaufanGalaxy:**

 **-Hai! Lama tak jumpa!**

 **Tentang si Thorn tu, jawapannya ada di chap ni! I'll take my time... this is the next chap!**

 **Adiaz Rue:**

 **-Neng Adiaz! I miss you...**

 **Memang aku gantung cerita, spoil kan? Terima kasih kerana sabar selama ni. Dan Taufan is back! Yea...*Plak! Walaupun sesaat. Wkwk! Oh, lagu yang dimainkan oleh Taufan tu lagu Backstreet Boys: 'I want it that way', yang duet SolYa tu... dari Alvin and the Chipmunks: 'Home(You are My)'...**

 **Jangan pusing, neng... Thorn Cuma ada DID kok, kalau nak tau bedanya, tunggu chap seterusnya...**

 **Selamat tahun Baru!**

 **Rampaging Snow:**

 **-Tak apa kalau baru review... yep, Thorn memang ada DID.**

 **VinuraOsake:**

 **-Kalau nak tahu, chap ini akan memberitahu anda sedikit mengenainya...**

 **Sofia Lynn:**

 **-Haha, saya memang suka buat hati orang dag dig dug... jawapannya tentang Thorn tu ada kat sini... sorry, chap 6 ni memang lambat sedikit, insya allah, chap depan akan diupdate kilat...**

 **This is the next chapter!**

 **:**

 **Thorn ada DID... dan juga sedikit PTSD tu. Dan tentang Daun tu... eh! Daun tu bukan pembunuh kok... hehe.**

 **Ini lanjutannya...**

 **Yeah... dah selesai membalas review...**

 **Insya allah, author akan mengupdate kilat chap seterusnya.**

 **Alrighty then, take care now... bye-bye then.**

 **Peace Out!**

 **P/s: RnR please!**

 **Pp/s: Tolong RnR 'Royal Justice' yah... *Promo***


	7. DAUN'S APPEARANCE AND SOLAR'S HISTORY 1

**Welcome Home You**

.

.

.

 **UmiKals Az Production**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn: Author masih newbie, typos disana-sini**

 **Character pair**

 **Disc: Boboiboy Is Monsta, Right?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, Don't read**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thorn, Solar?"

"Ye, tok?" Kedua pemuda itu berdiri dihadapan Tok Aba. Di sebelah atok mereka, berdiri seorang gadis bertudung merah jambu dengan muka yang tidak bersalah. Memang ia tak ada salah pun... #plak!

"Korang berdua, tolonglah temankan Yaya ni jalan-jalan disekeliling kampung ni. Atok rasa dia belum lagi puas lagi melawat tempat-tempat disini..."

"Tok?! Tak boleh ke Solar je yang pergi? Thorn letih lah..." Solar menoleh ke arah Thorn yang menunjukinya itu dengan tatapan datar. 'Aku pulak...'

"Tak. Tok nak korang dua pergi bawa dia. Faham? Tak ada bantah-bantah lagi... kalau tak..." Tok Aba membuat wajah ancaman. Dan dengan wajah itu, Thorn dan Solar terus diam tidak berkutik. Melihat sesama sendiri, akhirnya kedua-dua remaja itu pasrah sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan perlahan. "Baik tok."

Terus wajah Tok Aba yang garang macam singa disebelahnya itu(?) bertukar ceria. "Hah... macam tu la cucu atok. Dah, dah, pergi bawa sepupu korang ni. Kesian dia, dari tadi menunggu."

Orang tua itu terus masuk biliknya dengan senyuman bahagia yang masih melekat di wajah beliau. Kedua pemuda serba hijau dan jingga itu memandang atok mereka masuk ke dalam bilik, lalu menatap gadis pink dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Oi, bukannya kitaorang sudah bawa kau jalan-jalan ke?" Thorn masih menetapkan tatapan mautnya ke arah Yaya, hanya saja Yaya tidak peduli. "Yelah. Tapikan, Solar masa tu tak sempat nak bawa aku, kan? Yang kau pulak, macam tak ikhlas nak temankan aku... "

"Sejak bila pula aku tak ikhlas bawa kau ni?!" Sudah. Dua remaja ini mula bergaduh, sehinggakan Solar menutup wajahnya malu. 'Tak habis lagi...'

"Ah! Jomlah jalan! Malas aku nak layan kau... Jom Solar!" Yaya menarik tangan Solar lalu keluar dari rumah yang sederhana besar itu, meninggalkan Thorn yang sedang berasap-asap(?) di ruang tamu. Mata hijaunya bergerak, mengikuti jejak sepupunya dan si gadis bertudung itu. Otaknya sedang memproses idea-idea yang bernas(?) manakala hatinya mengatakan perkara yang tidak sepatutnya dia yang katakan.

'Tak apa, Yaya. Kali ini, aku menyerah. Tapi lain hari, aku tidak akan mengikut arahan kau, baik itu dari Tok Aba ataupun mak aku sekalipun...'

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ketiga-tiga remaja itu berjalan di atas jalan raya yang agak sepi petang itu. Yaya sempat menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati yang Thorn berjalan ke arah mereka dengan keadaan lemas. Solar juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia sepertinya marah..." Ucap Solar sambil memandang kembali ke hadapan. Yaya hanya mengangguk benar, sambil membuka buku nota yang dari tadi dipegangnya. "Tak mungkin dia PMS kot?"

"Hei... mulut tu jaga sikit. Orang yang kau cakapkan tu berada di belakangmu."

"Peduli apaku... biarlah dia dengar."

"Hii... kau ni.. suka sangat cari pasal dengan dia eh." Solar hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan, dia memegang sudut bibirnya yang lebam akibat malam semalam. Teringat kembali, bagaimana Thorn mengerjakan dirinya di hadapan Yaya. Rasa perih itu masih kekal.

"Sorry..." Solar menoleh ke arah Yaya yang tunduk melihat tanah. Dahinya seikit berkerut. "Sebab?"

"Sebab aku memberitahu Thorn tentang 'itu' tanpa meminta izin darimu... dan sebab akulah kau ditumbuk..." Yaya benar-benar bersalah kali ni. Air mata sedikit keluar dari sudut matanya, dan Yaya terus mengusapnya dengan cepat. Pemuda berkacamata itu berasa simpati dengannya. Jika saja dia tidak memaksa Solar untuk memberitahunya...

Jika saja dia tak mahu tahu tentang 'itu'...

Jika saja...

Splash!

"What the!" Yaya toleh kebelakang dan dapati orang yang dibelakangnya memegang sesuatu berbentuk bulat.

Jika saja... Thorn tidak membasahinya dengan air di dalam botol besar yang dibawanya! Entah bagaimana dia membawanya sehinggakan Solar dan Yaya tidak mengetahuinya. Yaya cuba mengelak, tetapi sayang... Thorn lebih licik darinya.

"Waaa! Thorn, JANGAN!"

"Rasakan semua ini! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Thorn semakin ganas menyiram Yaya. Yaya berlari meninggalkan Solar, mengelakkan dirinya dari terkena serangan brutal dari Si Kacang Hijau. Solar pulak, hanya menepuk dahinya. "Korang ni... tak habis-habis..."

0000000000000000000000000000

12.03 pm.

Dah masuk tengah hari, semua orang, termasuk yang bekerja dan bersekolah balik kerumah dan makan sebelum turun lagi ke tempat kerja atau pergi sekolah sesi petang. Tiga remaja kelihatan berlari sambil ketawa-ketiwi(?) di jalan raya besar.

"Hah...hah... kita makan dulu ya... Aku lapar~~~" Yaya memberhentikan langkahnya dengan tercungap-cungap di depan kedai makan tradisional-style yang sederhana besarnya. Thorn dan Solar juga berhenti di samping Yaya. Mereka bertiga dengan serentak mendongak ke _signboard_ kedai makan itu. Yaya sempat mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat _signboard_ itu. "Restauran apa ni?"

 _PZ and Wife Restaurant._

"Ini restauran paling terkenal di sini, tau.. Hampir 70 tahun sejak bangunan ni didirikan.." Jelas Solar.

"Jadi, kedai ni diwarisi turun temurun lah?"

"Yap." Yaya mengangguk faham manakala mulutnya membuat bentuk 'O'.

"Daripada korang tercengang-cengang di sana, apa kata korang masuk dan order?" Thorn yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bercakap sambil memutarkan matanya. Kakinya melangkah ke pintu masuk kedai makan itu. Yaya baru tersedar dari lamunannya kemudian menoleh ke arah pemuda disebelahnya itu.

"Iya tak ya juga. Jom Solar..." Solar mengangguk perlahan lalu ikut masuk bersama Yaya dan Thorn. Masuk sahaja mereka ke dalam kedai itu, seorang lelaki yang dewasa dengan pakaian ala-ala superhero di dalam game, mempelawa mereka masuk. Banyak juga pelanggan di dalam restoran itu.

"Selamat datang, wahai anak-anak muda sekalian!" Ucap lelaki itu dengan gayanya tersendiri, menyambut tiga remaja di hadapanya dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Papa Zola!" Balas Thorn dan Solar dengan serentak, meninggalkan Yaya yang kebingungan dari tadi.

"Wahai pelanggan setia Papa, siapakah gadis cantik nan jelita di belakang kamu?!" Tanya Papa Zola sambil menunjuk Yaya yang sedikit gugup.

"Oh, ini Yaya. Sepupu kami dari Brunei." Solar memperkenalkan Yaya kepada Papa Zola. Papa Zola mengajukan tangannya untuk bersalam, yang dibalas dengan gugup oleh Yaya.

"S-Salam berkenalan."

"Salam berkenalan, wahai anak muda. Saya, Papa Zola! Musuh kejahatan, kekasih kebenaran! Dan, tukang masak sejati di kampung ini!" Seperti biasa, Papa Zola menunjukkan gayanya yang serba *wellyouknow* itu, yang membuatkan Solar dan Thorn letih untuk melihatnya. "Tunggu apa lagi! Mari masuk, wahai anak-anak muda sekalian! Mama Zila akan membuatkan makanan kegemaran kamu berdua."

"Yeah! Terima kasih Encik Papa." Kedua pemuda itu beredar ke meja makan yang berhampiran. Yaya pada mulanya hendak sertai mereka berdua, kalau saja dia tidak dihalang oleh tangan Papa Zola.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!"

Yaya hairan dengan orang seorang ini. 'Apa pasal dia cegat aku ni?' "Ah... Ya, Encik Papa? Kenapa?"

"Kamu belum _order_ apa-apa pun, dan peraturan dalam restoran ni, mesti _order_ dulu baru boleh duduk! Nah, ambil buku _menu_ ini dan pilihlah makanan kegemaran kamu." Papa Zola memberikan sebuah buku _menu_ yang agak tebal dalam 3 sentimeter.

"Huish! Tebalnya!" Yaya membolak-balikkan buku itu. Papa Zola tersenyum bangga.

Yaya membuka halaman depan dan mendapati barisan nama-nama makanan yang agak panjang dengan gambarnya sekali. "Wow! Banyaknya makanan! Dahlah makanan tradisional, makanan orang Barat juga ada."

"Yelah! Dah, dah! Kamu nak _order_ apa?"

Yaya merenung buku itu sementara, lalu tersenyum miring. "Saya nak _order roasted chicken_ dan _french fries_."

" _French fries and roasted chicken coming up_." Papa Zola menulis pesanan Yaya dan terus berlari menuju ke dapur restoran itu. Yaya berjalan menuju ke meja dimana Thorn dan Solar duduk.

"Hei _guys, what's up_?"

"Tak ada apa. Cuma main tendang-tendang kaki dengan orang di hadapan aku." Thorn dengan selambanya menjawap pertanyaan Yaya sambil menendang-nendang kaki Solar yang tidak bersalah. "Aduh! Sakit Thorn..."

Ting!

Yaya hanya tergelak sedikit lalu duduk di sebelah Solar dan mencek pesanan ringkas yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam _Handphone_ nya. "Oh! _Message_ dari kawanku di Brunei. Kejap ye, aku layan dia dulu." Tanpa si gadis bertudung itu perasan apa-apa, iris Thorn sedang memerhatikan dirinya, dan warna mata itu bukan berwarna hijau terang.

Ianya berwarna... coklat tua.

Solar yang daritadi juga melihat Yaya membalas pesanan kawannya itu, tidak senghaja menoleh ke arah Thorn. Iris jingga Solar membesar apabila melihat perubahan dari sepupunya itu. Dikeluarkannya Handphone miliknya dan mengetik satu pesanan.

[ _From Solar:_

 _Hei! Daun! Kenapa time ni juga kau keluar?_ ]

Ting!

[ _From Daun:_

 _Hai, Solar. Long time no see. Tak de, saya cuma nak jumpa Yaya. Hehe.._ ]

Jawapan dari Daun membuatkan Solar terdiam sementara, merenung Daun di hadapannya yang tersenyum-senyum jahat menatap Yaya. Hanya Yaya saja tidak perasan tentang itu. Solar membalas kembali _text_ itu.

[ _From Solar:_

 _Daun? Jangan kau buat perkara yang mendatangkan mudarat kepada Yaya. Faham?_ ]

Ting!

[ _From Daun:_

 _Okey-doke! Haha!_ ]

Tak lama kemudian, Papa Zola datang dari dapur, membawa satu dulang besar berisikan pesanan-pesanan dari tiga remaja itu.

"Nah, anak-anak muda sekalian, ini makanan kamu. Enjoy~~~" Selepas saja meletakkan semua makanan di atas meja, Papa Zola beredar dari tempat itu. Ketiga-tiga remaja itu menikmati makan tengah hari mereka.

 _Well_ , tidak untuk Daun.

Dia daritadi memandang Yaya yang memakan ayam panggang dengan seksama, sambil memasukkan beberapa potongan daging yang dipesannya-lebih tepatnya Thorn yang memesannya-ke dalam mulutnya. Solar juga hanya diam, menatap risau keadaan Daun. Tetapi, tatapannya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Daun.

"Hei, kau okay?" Finally, Yaya perasan akan tatapan Daun. "Thorn?"

Ups.

Nampaknya Yaya belum sedar, dengan siapa dia sedang bercakap sekarang. Solar sempat menutup mukanya menggunakan sebelah tangan, takut akan terjadi apa-apa yang buruk.

"Yup, _I'm fine. Thank you very much_." Daun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Yaya. Yaya tersenyum (Seriously?) lembut lalu menyuap balik ayam _roasted_ nya kedalam mulutnya.

'What a World...' Kata hati Solar dengan rasa risau.

000000000000000000

Selepas makan, mereka beredar dari meja makan itu kemudian ke kaunter. Solar memberi wang untuk membayar makanan mereka, dengan senang hati juruwang itu menerimanya. Setelah itu, Yaya terus keluar dari restoran itu, diikuti dengan dua pemuda itu dibelakang. Ketiga-tiganya melalui jalan raya besar yang mereka lalui tengah hari tadi. Solar mengambil kesempatan bercakap dengan Yaya, mengelakkan daripada Daun yang mula merapatkan dirinya dengan gadis bertudung _pink_ itu.

"Eh, Yaya?"

"Ya?" Yaya terkejut melihat Solar sudah berada di samping dirinya. "Eh, Kenapa, Solar?"

"Tak ada apa." Solar sempat menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati yang Daun berada di belakang Yaya sambil memasukkan tangannya di poket. Mata coklatnya tidak pernah-dan tidak akan pernah-lepas dari Yaya. Melihat saja perangai si mata coklat ini, si pemuda berkacamata oren ini berjalan cepat ke depan, sambil membawa Yaya dengannya.

"So-Solar, kenapa kau ni?" Yaya hairan dengan perilaku sepupunya yang nampak ketakutan dan sering bertoleh ke belakang. Mau tak mau, Yaya juga menoleh ke belakang dan nampak Daun sedang menyeringai. "Kenapa dengan Thorn tu?"

Solar mempercepatkan langkahnya, menyebabkan Yaya mengejarnya. Solar menoleh ke arah Yaya, "Thorn kau panggil dia?"

"Habis tu? Memang Thorn kan?"

"Dia bukan Thorn, tau tak?" 

"Hah? Apa yang kau- Hei!" Yaya terpaksa berlari kerana Solar mula meninggalkan dirinya di belakang. "Solar!"

"Nanti aku ceritakan kau kat rumah! Cepat!" Pemuda berkacamata oren itu berlari sekuat hatinya untuk sampai ke rumah. Yaya mau tak mau juga ikut-ikutan berlari, meninggalkan pemuda serba hijau dengan mata coklat yang masih tersenyum itu di belakang.

.

.

.

"Mak Ngah! Mak Ngah!" Solar terduduk di pintu dapur rumah. Setelah beberapa kilometer berlari, akhirnya sampai juga balik. Yaya juga baru masuk ke rumah juga sampai terduduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Mereka berdua sangat letih.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Puan Mazarita masuk dari dapur terkejut melihat dua orang anak buahnya yang sudah keletihan, seperti baru di kejar dengan hantu. Eh, macam ada yang hilang. "Mana Thorn?"

"Hah... hah... M-mak Ngah. Thorn... hah... Thorn... berubah!" Solar sudah lelah untuk bercakap. Puan Mazarita pada mulanya bingung, tetapi sudah beberapa saat...

"Hah?! Mana dia?" Wanita itu merasa panik sekaligus risau akan keadaan anaknya yang satu itu. "Solar, Yaya! Pergi cari Thorn! Mak Ngah pergi kejutkan Tok Aba. Cepat!"

"Hah! Baik, Mak Ngah!" Solar terus keluar dari rumah. Yaya juga ikut sambil membawa air yang entah dari mana dia dapat. "Hei Solar!"

"Apa?!"

"Apa telah terjadi ni?"

Puk! Tangan Solar mendarat di lengan Yaya dan menariknya dengan cepat. "Thorn dah tukar jadi Daun! Faham?"

"Ah?!" Yaya terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. "Betul ke?"

"Yelah! Kau tak perasan ke perubahan pada matanya?" Yaya cuba mengingatkan kembali.

 _Mata..._

 _Coklat tua..._

 _Bukan hijau muda..._

"Hah?! Sejak tadi, dia... dia adalah—"

"Ya! Cepat, kita mesti cari dia! Kalau tak, dia boleh hilang!" Solar mempercepatkan langkahnya, juga dengan Yaya. Mereka sekarang melalui kebun pokok durian. Kebun itu nampak menyeramkan, walaupun semasa matahari tengah terik. Yaya merapatkan dirinya dengan diri Solar.

"Kau pasti kat sini, Solar?"

"Dia selalu berjalan di sini kalau dia berubah."

Tak lama kemudian, kedengaran suara orang ketawa, menyebabkan Yaya memegang lengan Solar dengan erat kerana merasa ketakutan. "Apa tu?"

"Itu suara dia. Jangan jauh dariku, Yaya." Solar memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak buah durian yang bertaburan di tanah, malah yang belum masak juga ada di sana. Solar cuba melihat ke atas. Alangkah terkejutnya dia apabila melihat seseorang sedang duduk dengan santainya di sebuah dahan salah satu pokok durian yang sederhana rendahnya. Orang itu melambai mereka, lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hai, korang! Dah jumpa saya rupanya! Terlalu awal."

"Daun! Turun sekarang!" Yaya hampir memekik apabila melihat Daun berada 5 meter tinggi dari mereka. Solar pulak, dia kelihatan... marah, dan menyuruh Daun untuk turun ke bawah.

"Turun? Buat apa?"

"Yaa Allah! Kau ni... tak pe. Tak pe. Tok Aba dan mak kau nak datang sebentar lagi." Ancaman Solar membuatkan Daun berhenti tersenyum, malah bertukar ke muka yang serius.

"Apa? Korang bawa mak aku dan Tok Aba sekali?" Dia mula turun dari pokok menggunakan lilitan pokok. Daun mula mendekat kepada Solar. "Ya, kenapa? Takut?"

"Ehe! Takut? Mungkin kau yang takut!" Daun menumbuk Solar dengan kuat, menyebabkan Solar terjatuh menimpa tanah. "Ark!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau tolak dia?" Yaya yang terkejut cuba mengangkat Solar yang terbaring sambil melihat Daun dengan marah. Sangat marah. Daun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memutarkan matanya ke atas. "Yeah, whatever. Dia hanya membuat aku marah. Padahal dia yang takut sebenarnya."

"Apa yang dia cakapkan tu, Solar?" Solar mengelap darah yang terkeluar dari hujung bibirnya. "Jangan dengar cakapnya, Yaya."

"Jangan dengar cakapku, Yaya? Patutnya kau jangan dengar cakapnya. Dia tu seorang penjenayah!" Tanpa membabi buta, Solar terus tarik baju Daun dengan kasar, membuatkan Yaya _double_ terkejut. "Elok-elok sikit cakap kau!"

"Kau yang patut sedar diri!"

"KAU NI—" Solar baru nak menunjukkan kepalan tumbuknya, kalau saja Yaya tidak menahannya. "Sudah, Lar. Tu, Mak Ngah dan Tok Aba dah datang."

Tidak berapa jauh, kelihatan Puan Mazarita membawa Tok Aba menghampiri tiga remaja itu. Solar dengan kasarnya melepaskan baju Daun dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Yaya masih terkejut atas perbuatan Solar yang agak kasar. 'Tak pernah dia macam ni...' Daun pulak, dia tersenyum jahat melihat Solar. Tak lama kemudian...

"Hei, Daun!" Ucap Tok Aba semasa menghampiri mereka bertiga.

BRUK!

"Eh? Dia dah pengsan. Solar, angkat dia." Mau tak mau, Solar juga yang mengangkat. Sementara Puan Mazarita membawa Yaya yang masih ' _shock_ ' kerana tadi. Tok Aba berjalan di belakang sekali sambil membawa beberapa buah durian yang sudah masak.

-_-"...

000000000000000000

"Solar..."

"..."

"Solar~~~"

"..."

"Solar."

"..."

"Hoi!"

Buk!

"Isk! Apakan?" Solar dapat merasakan kepalanya terhuyung-hayang terkena bantal keras Yaya. Yaya menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. "Kau tu jua, tak pedulikan aku disini. Mau dekat empat kali aku panggil kau!"

"Eh, bila kau panggil aku?" Pemuda itu masih mengurut kepalanya yang di hempas bantal tadi. Yaya terus menepuk dahinya. 'Ya Allah... Selamatkanlah anak seorang ini daripada menjadi mangsa bencana alam...'

Selepas dari kebun tadi, Yaya dan Solar sekarang sedang duduk di pondok kecil depan rumah sambil menyaksikan matahari yang mualu tenggelam. Tidak mengetahui apa khabar orang pengsan yang berada di dalam rumah itu. Selepas saja balik, Solar hanya diam-diam diri, langsung tidak mengeluarkan sepatah perkataan pun. Kalau ditanya, dia hanya angguk-angguk, geleng-geleng. Hal ini membuatkan Yaya sakit hati melihatnya.

"Hei?"

"Hmm..."

"Kau ni! Ter 'Hmm' sana, ter 'Hmm' sini. Cuba lah cakap elok-elok. Kau ada mulut kan? Ada suara kan?" Nah kan. Dapat ceramah dari Uztazah Yaya yang sangat percuma. Solar akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Huh... Ya, ada apa Uztazah?"

"Ah, macam tu kan bagus. Nih, aku nak tanya kau ni."

"Tanya lah."

"Apa maksud Daun tadi tu?"

"Maksud apa? Yang mana satu?"

"Em, _sorry_ ya, tapi aku jua mesti tau." Jantung Solar berdebar-debar. 'Mesti pasal 'itu' ni... Terkutuk lah kau Daun!' Yaya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau... penjenayah?" Jantung Solar seakan berhenti seketika. Ditatapnya Yaya yang menjaga jarak sedikit demi sedikit, was-was. Akhirnya...

"Ya."

"Hah?! Betul ke?!"

"Hmm.. jawapannya betul." Yaya memegang dadanya, merasa sesak. Bagaimana bole—

"Aku terpaksa Yaya, aku terpaksa!" Suara Solar mula berubah menjadi serak. Kelihatan air mata keluar dari hujung matanya. "Aku terpaksa melaksanakan perintah ayah! Kalau tak, aku mati!"

Melihat perubahan pada pemuda itu, Yaya cuba memberani diri untuk mendekatinya. "A-apa sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau... kau pernah dengar sudahkan, tentang ibuku?"

" _Yes. You've told that to me. What's wrong about it?_ "

Solar diam sekejap, sebelum menyambung balik, "Aku... aku... aku yang membunuh... ibuku."

"APA?! S-Solar?! How could you—"

"Aku dah cakap. Aku terpaksa... hiks..."

0000000000000000

[FLASHBACK]

" _Tidak ayah! Solar tak nak lakukan itu pada mak!"_

" _Kau mesti lakukannya! Kau nak duit kan, untuk peperiksaan kau?"_

" _Tapi ayah—"_

" _Tak ada tapi-tapi! Kalau kau tak buat semua ni, KAU MATI! Ayah dah hantar orang untuk mengerjakan kau, kalau kau tak buat. Tengok saja nanti!"_

 _Solar merasakan iblis sudah menakluk semua hati ayahnya itu. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari ruang bawah tanah milik rumahnya dan terus berlari ke dalam biliknya. Dengan kuat, dia menghempaskan pintu biliknya dan dengan perlahan terduduk sandar di pintu itu. Solar memeluk kakinya dan tak lama, air mata terkeluar deras. Dia tak dapat menahannya lagi._

' _Kenapa ayah sanggup buat macam tu kat ibu? Hanya kerana perempuan yang durjana itu?!' Solar terus menangis, kalau saja tidak ada ketukan yang agak keras mengejutkannya. Dia terus menghapuskan air matanya dan berdiri untuk membuka pintu. Terlihat ayahnya sedang berdiri di depan biliknya sambil memegang sebotol cecair. Tertera di sana,_

 _CYNIDE._

" _S-Sianida? Ayah..."_

" _Guna ini, tuang ke arah minumannya. Nah." Ayahnya memberikan racun itu ke tangan Solar. Solar hanya menahan air matanya dan menerima botol itu. "Jangan kau lupa esok, awas kau!"_

" _Y-ya a-ayah..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Pagi mak!" Solar sangat gembira melihat ibunya yang baru balik dari luar bandar itu berada di dapur. Ibunya, Nurul Hanna, nama yang sama dengan nama Allmarhumah Nurul Hanna, adik kepada Tok Aba dengan wajah yang agak sama mempunyai perwatakan yang lembut dan selalu tersenyum, membuatkan Solar selalu tenang kalau setiap kali bersama ibunya._

" _Eh? Solar? Belum turun sekolah?"_

" _Hehe, belum. Solar nak bersama mak sebelum mak jalan lagi." Hanna hanya tersenyum sedih. Ya, dia hanya balik sementara, lepas ni keluar untuk ke pejabat lagi. Langsung tidak ada masa untuk bersama keluarganya lagi. Sebagai isteri dan ibu, dia juga merasa sangat rindu akan keluarganya. "Okay, mak nak masak omelette untuk Solar di sekolah nanti, nak?"_

" _Nak! Biar Solar buat kopi untuk mak."_

 _Solar bangkit dari kerusinya, untuk ke tempat membuat kopi. Setelah selesai membuat kopi hangat untuk ibunya, Solar mengeluarkan botol sianida dari poketnya. Oh, dia tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya pada ayahnya. Dengan terpaksa dan tidak rela, Solar menuang lima titik racun itu ke dalam kopi itu. Mengetahui sudah yang ibunya selalu menghabiskan kopinya, mungkin perkara itu tidak diketahui oleh sesiapa. Hanya dirinya, ayahnya dan Allah sahaja yang mengetahui._

 _Allah. Solar menangis dalam hati. Memohon kepada-Nya agar dimaafkan semua kesalahannya selama ini._

" _Dah siap kopinya?" Hanna yang nampak hampir menyiapkan telur dadar untuk anaknya itu menoleh ke arah Solar yang kelam kabut menyimpan botol racun itu balik ke poketnya. "Nah, mak. Kopi hangat untuk mak kesayangan." Solar berpura-pura gembira memberikan kopi itu ke ibunya. Tentu saja diterima dengan hati yang hangat juga. Solar terus mengambil telur dadarnya yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bekas. Diciumnya pipi ibunya buat kali terakhir lalu mengucap,_

" _Jumpa lagi, mak."_

 _Solar kemudian lari keluar rumah dan nampak sebuah truk sampah sedang mengambil sampah dari rumah jiran. Dia terus mengeluarkan botol racun itu, dan tanpa membuang masa, dia membaling botol itu ke dalam truk itu. 'Just in time.' Solar meneruskan perjalanannya ke sekolah._

" _Sorry mother..."_

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Now playing:**_

 _ **Without You – David Guetta ft. Usher**_

 ***silence...***

 **What the h*ll is THIS?! Panjangnya! *memegang screen komputer dengan terkejut***

 **Oh, sorry. Hello! I'm back baby! Miss me?**

 **Readers: Tidak!**

 **Eh! Ala, jangan macam ni... hiks, hiks...**

 **Okaylah, author mengaku. Sudah masuk dua-atau tiga-bulan author tak mempost cerita yang agak 'keras' ini. Apa boleh buat? WiFi hilang, mak selalu memakai laptop 24/7, kerja sekolah sana-sini, letih untuk membuat, lupa untuk membuat, cuti sekolah fanfic pun cuti. Ditambah lagi dengan selalu mendengar lagu, haih... impikan nak jadi DJ. #plak!**

 **Ah! Sudah buka sekolah ini, author nak memohon maaf kepada para readers sekalian kerana melambatkan fanfic ini. Dan untuk hadiah, author buat chap kali ini agak panjang... supaya para readers tahu latar belakang kehidupan Solar dahulu. Ini baru permulaan. Chapter Istimewa lah part 2 pada chap depan. Agak panjang jugaklah flashbacknya. Nak buat one shot saja, nanti terlalu panjang... kesian nanti readers yang membaca sampai terkantuk-kantuk... hehe. Mari lihat revie— Wow! Dari Januari?! Maafkan daku!**

 **Balasan review:**

 **AnginTaufanGalaxy - Hai juga AnginTaufan!**

 **Aku pernah baca pasal penyakit tu di Google, sebab tu aku tahu. Hehe. Ada jua aku lihat kat ff Boboiboy orang, yang mengatakan penyakit DID. Samalah kita tu!**

 **Tak ada kosong review kau ni. semuanya bermakna bagiku.**

 **Ps: this is the next Chap! OR should I say, special chap? Ehe.**

 **Byebye..**

 **Rampaging Snow - Hello!**

 **Yup. Thorn tak pernah bersikap kasar pada Solar. Habis kurang pun, hanya menyuruh Solar membuat kerja yang dia suruh. Dan Daun, Well.. di chapter ini kita sudah nampak Daun menumbuk Solar di depan Yaya. Daun adalah orang sangat kasar percakapan dan tidak berperikemanusiaan, especially kepada Solar. Terima kasih atas semangatnya!**

 **Family-love - Ya, dua bulan baru update chapter satu ini! Yang ni memang Mily lama menunggu.**

 **Sorry Mily, author sudah baca fanfiction yang Mily punya, tetapi tidak ada masa untuk mereview. Jangan marah ye, Mily...**

 **DID? Itu adalah penyakit yang melibatkan dua sifat yang berlainan dalam tubuh seseorang. Dikirakan dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh. Entah, author pun tak tahu macam mana nak jelaskan kepada Mily. Itu je yang author faham.**

 **Polos dan naif tu sama erti sebenarnya. Tidak ada kelainan.**

 **Mily polos... author lagi polos. Author sangat lurus bendul sebenarnya. Samalah kita tu...**

 **Salam sayang juga,**

 **Byebye!**

 **VinuraOsake- Hello!**

 **Ini chap seterusnya! Happy reading!**

 **Shafirameliana- hi! Boleh panggil Shafira ke? Hehe...**

 **Oh! Maaf! Terlalu sibuk dengan dunia nyata. Gurau-gurau, tak pernah menimbulkan kemarahan author. *mengikut style Papa Zola* Hahaha... Dan author, tak pernah membelasah orang...**

 **Ah! Disini Shafira akan tengok sendiri, adakah Daun itu baik atau jahat. DID itu symtom orang berjiwa dua, PTSD... author tak ingat. Hehe!**

 **Terima kasih atas semangatnya ye!**

 **Okaylah... sampai sini je lah author menulis. Tangan pun lenguh dah ni. Happy reading please...**

 **Sekian..**

 **Salam Hangat dan Sayang dari Author,**

 **Peace Out! ;P**


End file.
